I Am Who I Am
by OnlyALittleMad
Summary: Follows the adventures of Little Willy Wonka. What was life like before he became a legend?
1. Meet Willy

**I Am Who I Am**

_...And so children, with your volcanoes finished we can get on to making the lava..._

Little Willy Wonka was resting his chin on his open and much doodled in science book, seriously contemplating the option of a small nap. Mrs. Welch may have benn a good teacher but entertaining she was not. In fact, if Mrs. Welch were to be compared to any living creature it would have been a flea. Add to that, the constant mumbling.

..._you will now pour a little portion of your vinegar into...mumble mumble...and then a bit of red...mumble mumble. You will use the funnel to...mumble mumble..._

_"_Now remember class: Too much baking soda will cause an eruption."

"But that's what we're aiming for isn't it?"

The sudden change of voices in the classroom got everyone, Willy included, interested. All eyes turned to the back where a small boy with slightly spiked black hair was sitting. He beamed at the amount of attention the class gave but one girl sitting beside him rolled her eyes and put her head in her hands. Mrs. Welch pursed her lips and glared.

"I mean volcanoes, they are supposed to erupt. Blow chunks." he continued. Half the class laughed.

"Yes Mr. Masters. You are correct." Mrs. Welch answered.

"I am? Wow! Hey, party at my house in celebration!"

There came a number of cheers and also what Willy seemed to hear as a groan coming from the girl sitting beside Masters. He covered up his grin as he imagined her to be the next Mrs. Welch, mumbling and mumbling away, boring her class to tears.

"And if I have any more trouble from you Terrence, then you should consider rethinking your party plans."

"Oh please don't call my daddy-o." Terrence said, clasping his hands together.

It was at that moment that Willy let out his held in laughter. The class all turned their eyes to him and Willy, noticing this, sank a little in his chair.

"Well Well Well." Mrs. Welch said, walking over to where Willy sat. He gulped. It was a mistake to laugh. A huge one.

"Mr. William Wonka is it not?" she asked.

Willy forced to words out of his mouth.

"Yes."

"I thought it was Metal Mouth." whispered a boy to his friend. Mrs. Welch ignored the comment.

"May I ask what is so funny?"

"Well, it's me of course." came Terrence's voice from the back.

Willy swallowed. "It was." he said quietly. There was a pause as he waited to hear the teacher's response.

"I'll let you go." said Mrs. Welch. "Goodness knows I hardly see you laugh or act up."

And with that she walked away. Willy breathed a sigh of relief.

"When your finished testing we will head outside to do the real eruptions. Some of you do need some practise to gain my trust." Mrs. Welch said, looking straight at Terrence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And practise, the kids did do. It was a fairly simple task really. A little bit of red food colouring, some baking soda, vinegar and there you had it. Lava! Well the safe version of lava anyway. However, Mrs. Welch was correct. Terrence did need practise. Ten minutes later and he and the girl sitting next to him were covered in frothy red goo.

"Did I do it right Mrs. Welch?" he asked with a beaming smile plastered on his face. It was quite a funny smile to some but Willy thought different. There was a certain charisma in it that seemed to hide any fear of Mrs. Welch yelling at him.

"Had this been real lava, you would have been footing the hospital bill for Miss. Clearwater." Mrs. Welch said with a distasteful look at Terrence.

"Oh Ruthy forgives me don't you Roo?"

Terrence put an arm around Ruthy and she responded by shaking it off and pushing him off his seat.

"Ow. Guess not." he moaned from the floor. The bell rang and with one last disgusted took at Terrence's prone figure, she headed for the door. Mrs. Welch hurried out with the rest of the class, leaving Willy once again the last one out. Or maybe not. There came a moan. Terrence.

After collecting his things, he walked over to him.

"Little help?" Terrence asked. Willy sighed and held out a hand. However, this good deed of helping someone up didn't bring much good. At least not to Willy. He looked down at his palm, now coated with red goo.

"Sorry bout that."

"It's ok, I'll wash it off in the bathroom." Willy said, slightly grimacing at the mess. Terrence followed him out, moving through the crowded halls with ease that Willy could never think to have. Not when half the school stopped to laugh at the "thing" on his head.

"So what's that "thing" on your head for? Protection?" Terrence asked as he walked besde him.

"Braces. My dad made them."

"Your daddy-o must be a real badass."

"Yeah. He is." as Willy pushed the door open to the boy's room. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that no other boy was there. Although he supposed that if he were to be bullied again, he might of had some sort of protection with Terrence around.

"So, Terrence said, sitting down on the radiator as Willy went to wash his hands off. "None of the cats see you around."

"I...keep my head down you know." Willy said as he turned on the tap.

Terrence nodded.

"What about you and that girl that pushed you off your chair?"

"Oh Roo? She's a friend. But she does sweep me of my feet as you saw."

They both laughed, and Willy realized that this was the first time he laughed openly in school without having to worry about Mrs. Welch or any of the other teachers harping on him for it. Maybe, just maybe, he had found a friend.

After Willy had dried his hands off, he and Terrence headed for the door and Willy was quite shocked and embarrrassed when he saw that the opening of it almost hit a girl. Judging from her angry expression and constant toe tapping, she must have been waiting for them.

"Terrence, do you have any idea how long it might take to wash out all that goo in Ruthy's hair?" she asked, all the while continuing her rapid toe tapping.

"A...long time?" he guessed.

"Half the lunch period in fact."

"It was a joke."

"That's funny because...I'm not laughing!" she shouted.

As they bikered, Willy drank in the sight of her. She was taller than Willy, with hair done up her straight black hair finished with white streaks a la Tracy Turnblad's 1962 Teenage Hairspray. Uh...not like he watched the Corny Collins show. Moving on, this girl seemed to have dared the limits in school by wearing a shorter than normal, black and red checked dress.

..._Well fine! I'll buy the shampoo..._

Terrence's voice helped to refocus his attention. The girl was now looking at him curiously, no doubt because of the headgear.

"Who's this?"

Terrence looked up.

"Oh right. Veronica, this is Willy. Willy Veronica."

"As in Metal Mouth Wonka?"

Willy groaned. Here we go again. Braces people. Braces! I know they look like a torture device, but that's because they came from my dad.

"Yes."

"Your father's my mom's dentist." she told him.

"Does he torture her too?" he asked.

"Well...No. Not like that anyway."

The bell rang again. There came a scramble of kids.

"Look, I have to book it." Veronica turned to leave but turned back to Terrence.

"We're watching Corny at my house today?"

Terrence nodded.

"Great. Uh, your invited too Willy."

"Me?"

"Oh course."

Veronica then dashed off through the huge crowd of students. Willy rounded on Terrence.

"Corny? As in The Corny Collins Show?"

"Oh yeah, every since it started broadcasting in more than Baltimore it's all Bop-Be-Bop all day long. Why? Do you watch it?"

"Oh yeah! Tracey is my favourite."

"Too bad she's already with Link." Terrence sighed.

"Well, do you want to get something to eat?"

Wow! First a friend, then an invitation to a party and now lunch! It was his lucky day!

**We may never know how old our wonderful chocolate maker is but from the slang he used in the movie I have decided to set this in the mid 60's. The Corney Collins show never was a real show but it's from Hairspray, the quickly becoming new favourite movie of mine. Also, go me! I finally wrote a longer chapter!**


	2. The Bully Who Loved A Bunny

**The Bully Who Loved A Bunny**

The lunch room at 12 o clock was always jammed. There was always an endless sea of people. Teachers and preppy girls and big burly guys who spoke as if they knew nothing more than the game of football. In short, it was a place Willy hated and didn't dare tread in. And even if he did like the lunch room, there was no way he could even set foot in the place without worrying about a bully.

"So," Terrence began, watching as Willy followed close behind, constantly looking behind him. "I take it you have some enemies here?"

"What?" Willy said, trying to pretend to be shocked and failing. There was no way he could hide the fear. Willy knew that Terrence heard the tremble in his voice.

"Don't be afraid of them. Most of these bullies have only strength on their side. And it's not so terrifying..."

"It is to me!" Willy squeaked. He yelped as a girl past by and grabbed Terrence by the shoulders. The girl stopped, snorted and walked off.

"Uh sorry. Nervous habit." Willy said. He could feel the colour rising in his cheeks but Terrence just smiled at him.

"That's ok." he said, but still, he shrugged Willy's hands off him.

Willy started to feel more relaxed as he walked toward where the lunch trays were. He trusted Terrence. Here was a guy who was brave, brimming with courage. A guy who seemed more than willing to be his bodyguard, other than most guys, who would more than likely take pleasure in using Willy as a punching bag.

"Terrence?" Willy asked, as he filled his tray with salad. "How...How do you do this?"

Terrence narrowed his eyes as he placed a leg of chicken on his plate. "Do what?"

"This bravery thing."

Terrence tapped his head. What did that mean? A strange thought came to Willy as he thought of his great defender, charging at bullies like an angry bull.

"I use my brains." Terrence said.

"You see," he began, moving his tray along to the dessert area, where cups of multicoloured Jello waited for them, "Strength can win you a game of soccer or a wrestling match. But that's all it can do. Brawn doesn't think. It doesn't have the power a brain has."

"Look Terrence, I think I have brains. I'm tops in English. But that doesn't stop Avery from punching my lights out." Willy said, as he got a dish of wriggling green Jello to put on his tray.

"Maybe it's because you haven't learned how to use it's great powers." Terrence said, and left it at that, leaving Willy utterly confused. He decided right then and there, that he would would never pose a difficult question to Terrence again.

"How are we going to get a table?" Willy asked, scanning the lunch room. Every table appeared to be filled.

"Oh don't worry. Cool cats like ourselves don't sit in a stuffy room."

"Then where do cool cats sit?"

"Outside of course! Come on. There's always room under the tree for one more person."

Willy shrugged and followed Terrence toward the door. He had only met this guy a few moments ago and already he was seeing things that he never seen before. Doing things he normally wouldn't dare do.

But all the happy thoughts in Willy's head seemed to vanish into thin air as he saw Avery standing in front of the door.

"Remember what I said about brains?" Terrence whispered into his ear.

"Y...Yeah?"

"Now is the time to use yours."

And then, Terrence began to nudge Willy forward. Some curious kids, who had caught the sight, turned to stare.

"Villy!" Avery said, hitting a closed fist against his other palm. "Know what time it is?"

_Remember what I said about brains? Now is the time to use yours._

"I...think it's almost 12:30."

Avery laughed. "Your funny man Villy."

He lightly pushed Willy.

"Keep going." Terrence mouthed. Willy nodded, swallowed hard and went on with the conversation. However his brain had started to clog up and the only thing he culd force out his lips was,

"Do you like animals Avery?"

"Hahaha...Animals?"

"Uh...yeah. Like ducks and bunnies and..."

Oh what was he doing? The blow to his face was sure to come soon. However, Avery's response sent him into shock.

"I have a bunny. Joey." Avery said, his face set into an uncharacteristic smile.

"And do your friends like Joey?" Terrence added.

Avery seemed to want to respond but instead, his face fell.

"No."

"You don't need friends like that Avery." Terrence said.

"Yes. Come and eat lunch with us." Willy added.

_Come and eat lunch with us? Was he really telling his enemy to eat lunch with him?_

"Really?" Avery said. "Do you want to meet Joey?"

Willy glanced over at Terrence who smiled.

"We'd love to meet Joey!" Willy said. Avery's face lit up like a star.

"I'll go get my lunch." Avery said, and even though he pushed through the crowds of people, there seemed to be a kind of bounce to his step.

"And to think, I was scared of him." Willy said, watching Avery's retreating figure.

"I guess we learned that, behind Avery's thick skull lies a heart of gold foiled chocolate."

"Chocolate? What's that?" Willy asked.

"Oh, Willy." Terrence said, putting a hand on his shoulder

"You have so much to learn."


	3. Avery

Chocolate. Just the word sounded wonderful and yet, completely strange. Willy never knew about most things in the world. His father always told him that the world was a dark and horrible place and that he had better get to doing something useful instead of wandering the house in a daze, always wondering what life was like. Well, he was breaking his father's wishes right now. His wishes being never to talk to people because they are all out to hurt you. But what did his father know about people anyway besides the fact that he looked through their their mouths? Nothing. What ever friends he had were obviously not at all like Terrence. 

As they waited patiently for Avery to return, Willy admitted something to Terrence.

"I've never had a friend before."

Terrence laughed.

"I wouldn't think you would with those braces."

Willy turned his head away and down. Was his father right after all? But there came a gasp and he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around.

"I didn't mean it like that Will. It's just that people in this school...Well, they don't think highly of people who are different."

"Maybe they should learn." Willy said softly.

"Anything to learn that's outside a classroom doesn't seem to be worth learning for these people." Terrence said, glaring at a bunch of girls who giggled at the sight of Willy's headgear.

The two then lapsed back into silence to watch Avery pile a whole lot of ketchup onto his fries, a truly disgusting display. Who would of thought that five minutes ago, Willy was afraid of this horrid brute. Wanting desperately to do something other than watch him, Willy posed the as yet unanswered question.

"What's chocolate?"

"Only the best thing in the world." said a voice. Terrence and Willy turned around to see a girl with dirty blonde hair sucking on a red orb on a stick. She paused.

"Besides lollipops of course."

"Oh come on Roo. Everyone knows that any chocolate is better than lollipops." came a girl from behind, Willy now knew to be Veronica, holding a bottle of Ultra Clutch.

This must of been Ruthy Clearwater. Or as Willy had temporarily called her "The girl that fell victim to lava" Well, it wasn't the catchiest name to know a person by but still. Looking more closely, Willy could see that her roots were a deep red. Clearly not all the goo came out.

"Who are you waiting for anyway?" Ruthy asked, the lollipop bobbing in and out of her mouth with every word.

"Avery." said Terrence and Willy in unison.

"Avery?" Veronica and Ruthy mimiked.

Ruthy pulled the lollipop out of her mouth and pointed it at Terrence.

"Who," she pointed with the lollipop. "In their right mind," she pointed again. "Would wait for big old Prodnose?"

"Us." said Terrence.

It was at that moment that Avery appeared, carrying the huge pile of fries covered with ketchup. When you looked at it a certain way, it looked like a strange volcano. A volcano that was made of french fries.

"Where are your friends Prodnose?" Ruthy asked him.

Avery picked up a fry and slowly chewed it, his mind trying to figure out the answer to the question.

"Sluggy and Mr. Frickle." Ruthy continued. Avery's eyes flashed and she took a step back from him.

"Don't insult my friends." he told Ruthy and she laughed.

"Their not what I would call friends. More like...People who treat you as their slave."

Ruthy seemed to want to say something else but at that moment, Avery shoved his lunch tray into Veronica's hands and threw Ruthy against a locker.

"Get off her." Terrence yelled. Avery smiled with yellowing teeth and it was then that Willy was actually glad that his father was a dentist. His teeth would never be like that. But now wasn't the time to be thinking of teeth. Terrence had gone from being calm to turning purple with anger. And what was he to do about it?

Avery looked around the hallway. "Nobody around Masters. Just us. So why not have a go?"

"Let go of her." Terrence said.

"Why not have a go?" Avery repeated.

Then several things happened very quickly. Terrence balled up his fist and slammed it into Avery's nose. Veronica, still holding the lunch tray dropped it on the floor along with the Ultra Clutch in shock. Avery let go of Ruthy and held his nose.

"Dor crazy Derrence." said Avery as he tried to wipe the blood off.

"No. Just helping my friends."

"Dor gonna geb ib." Avery said and he then charged at Terrence.

"All of you go!" Terrence yelled, as he tried to pull the massive weight on his body. Willy shook his head. He didn't know what he could do to help but he was going to stay. That plan however, was dashed when Ruthy and Veronica each grabbed one of his arms and pulled him off.

"No. No. I want to help." Willy said as he struggled to get free. The girls waited until they had him in the next hallway to let go. Right before he could run though, Ruthy grabbed his shoulder.

"You can't help him." she said.

"Your just going to leave your friend to get hurt?" he asked.

"The principal could come. If he saw us he would think we were involved. Do you want detention?"

Ruthy's eyes stared into his, waiting for an answer. She put the lollipop back in her mouth. Veronica was biting her lip and looking around.

"He can take care of himself. I've seen it before." Veronica said. Ruthy rolled her eyes.

"He's had luck on his side. Trust me, Terrence is going to die this time. And good riddance."

There was silence between them.

"How can you say that? Terrence is our friend." Veronica said quietly. Ruthy didn't respond.

Veronica bit her lip again and turned away from Ruthy.

"Will is right. We have to help."

Willy had already got up. So what if he had never punched someone? There was no better time to learn than now. Veronica smiled and they both walked back to help Terrence. Ruthy however, crossed her arms and didn't move. Veronica shook her head and for a moment Ruthy seemed upset, but two seconds later she had returned to her angry self.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was like watching a horror movie come to life. Avery could do alot of punching in a matter of seconds but he couldn't believe that all this could happen in a few short moments. Even Willy never got this beaten up, and that was with three people punching. Terrence seemed to be putting on a brave fight, despite the fact that he had two long deep cuts on his cheek and what looked to be a swelling eye.

"Try to get him off." Veronica said quietly.

"Try to...How am I going to do that? Avery's huge!"

But Veronica seemed to have not heard him. She had run over to the fight and started to attempt to pull Terrence away. Willy was alone now. He had to help though. And with that, he ran over to pull Terrence away. But they didn't have to do much. In the distance came the tapping of shoes.

"Mr. Dickins." Avery said, and he dropped Terrence and ran. Veronica quickly rushed over to check the damage.

"Terrence. Look at you. Ruthy was so ungrateful. She wanted you dead."

"I...think I am dead."

"Don't say that. Don't you dare say that."

Tears were rolling down her cheeks now. Willy was standing there in complete shock. How do you react to something like this?

Terrence smiled. "Take...Take Will to my mother. She has a candy store. He'll like it there."

And then he closed his eyes.

"No! No! Terrence. Wake up! Wake up!" Veronica screamed, shaking him. He didn't move.

At that moment, when Veronica had begun to weep into Terrence's chest, Mr. Dickins came around the corner.

"Dear God. What happened?"

The hallways were filled with the sound of tears.


	4. Candy and Commitment

It took awhile for the shock to blow over but once it did, Willy was left staring at the empty spot where his friend once lay. Veronica had been allowed to stay in the nurse's with Terrence and Willy would of gladly come with her were it not for the expression the principal gave him. 

"Come with me Mr. Wonka." he told him. This was said in a calm manner, which normally meant that you were in deep trouble. And once Willy knew this, he couldn't understand it. Why was he in trouble? He was never in trouble. Unless...

No! Mr. Dickins knew he was a good kid. He wouldn't dare believe that he beat up Terrence. Yet, here he was entering the principal's office or the first time.

"Sit down Mr. Wonka. I'll be back in a moment."

Willy sat down in the leather armchair facing the desk. He was hoping to remain calm but once Mr. Dickins left the room and closed the door, his mind started to race. If he was convicted...Oh no! Now he was going to start thinking about going to court!

What was he going to do? His father would punish him most likely, not even bothering to hear his explanation.

Now that was what you would expect our future candymaker to be thinking of. However, that couldn't be further from the truth because at that very moment he was thinking of one thing. Candy.

Terrence's mom owned a candy store. That's what Terrence told him. That's where he wanted Willy to be and where he did want to be at that very moment. All he knew about candy was that it was the most wonderful thing in the world...Besides lollipops. Were wonderful things usually colourful? Willy hated that his mind couldn't even form a mental picture. He wanted to take out his art book and draw it right now.

And after flipping through endless pieces of paper and notebooks he found it at the bottom of his bag. His art book was the only fancy thing he owned, what with it's gold trim and his name in the middle. Willy remembered saving all his money to buy it, and not a penny was wasted for the book was filled with pictures. Pictures so colourful, so cheerful you wouldn't expect them to be drawn by a boy with a life like his. Simply ask, and Willy would tell you all about them. The dreams of weird creatures that was the inspiration for most of the pictures. The countries he wanted to visit, the funny drawings of Mrs. Welch as a toad. They were were all there.

However, there was one picture that sat framed on his bedroom wall. This was probably his most unusual, yet at the same time fantastic drawing. It too came from a dream and when you looked at it, it seemed to be of a very strange land. A twisted land that had rainbow colored trees, bright grass and...brown water? Even Willy couldn't tell you why he drew that part. It jut happened to be there in the dream. So he just drew it.

Then the door opened again and Willy shut the book.

"What is that?" Mr. Dickins asked.

"My art book."

"Want to be an artist?"

"That's what I'm hoping."

"Yes, well we do have more important things to talk about." Mr Dickins said, as he sat down at his desk. That was when Willy remembered that he was in trouble.

He put his chin in his hands and stared straight at Willy before asking the question.

"Why would you hurt someone William?"

"Mr. Dickins, Terrence is my friend. I would never hurt him."

"Then who did?"

"Avery Prodnose sir. He ran away when he heard you coming. We were trying to pry him off Terrence."

"Hmm, well Mr. Prodnose is more likely to commit a crime than you."

An invisible weight lifited off Willy's shoulders. Maybe he wasn't in trouble.

"I know it wasn't you Mr. Wonka."

"Then why did you ask me why I would hurt Terrence?"

"To see what you would say."

"Oh."

"Mr. Wonka, I'm the principal of this school. I watch people. And I saw you and Mr. Masters together."

"So I'm not in trouble?"

"No."

"Then why am I here?"

"Just to simply tell you I'm on your side. If there is anything I can ever do just let me know."

"I'm fine really."

"Then I suggest you go to the nurse to see Mr. Masters and Miss Fable."

Willy was none to happy to leave. Sure, Mr. Dickins proved to be a nice person but being in that office was scaring him. The whole room was filled with lions. Pictures of lions, books on lions, statues of lions. Willy was afraid that a real one was going to come out from behind Mr. Dickins desk. He shivered, then headed to the nurse's.

Willy had to sit in a waiting room for ten minutes before he was allowed to see Terrence. When he came in, Veronica was sitting in a chair by Terrence's bedside, but she rushed over to hug Willy when she saw him.

"Are you ok? Were you in serious trouble? If you are I am so sorry. I will tell Mr. Dickins what happened. I..."

"Ronnie, your not his mother." came a voice.

Veronica smiled at Willy.

"He just woke up. About five minutes before you came in."

"Gonna need stitches in my face." Terrence said and Veronica's face fell.

"It's not so bad Terry. You will be fine." she said as she came back to his bedside. Terrence took her hand and it was at that moment, watching Veronica stare into Terrence's eyes that Willy felt very out of place in the room.

"I guess I'll be missing Corny."

"We'll tell you all about it." said Veronica.

"Take Willy to see the candy store. My mom will love him."

The door opened and the nurse came in.

"Miss Fable, Mr. Wonka I'm sorry. But I'm going to have to ask you to leave. He has to go to the hospital."

"Just a minute." Terrence said, as he pulled something from his pocket. On closer inspection, Willy saw that it was a small silver ring. Hee gave it to Veronica.

"I'll be fine."

Veronica slipped the ring on her finger and when she turned back to Willy she was beaming.

"Come on Will. I think we have a class to get to."

"What was the ring for?" Willy asked, when they left the room.

Veronica linked her arm with his.

"Hopefully commitment." she said as they headed down the hall to English class.


	5. Mistaken Monogramming

Many people would think that a school would be the last place you would feel at home at. And for good reason. You can't very well flop down on the couch to watch your favourite show in school. Nor could you drink orange juice directly from the carton without people staring at you. English class was different.

It was taught by the sweetest woman. Her name was Mrs. Jones. That is, she was Mrs. Jones most of the time. Except in English class where she preferred you call her by her first name. Ivy.

The room was cozy with it's soft blue carpeting and cushions for seats and it's light scent of lavender. But probably the best part of the classroom was the fact that it was where Ivy Jones kept her most prized collection. You would know it was prized because she reminded you about it almost every day.

What was the collection? Teddy bears. At least fifty of them of them filled the whole room. Pink ones, huge ones. Some were dressed up in knitted clothing. Others had a plain bow in their hair. And several of them came from students. All of them monogrammed with her name. Willy spotted his rainbow coloured one on Mrs. Jones desk.

Mrs. Jones herself was sitting in a leather cushion quite similar to the chair in Mr. Dickins office. As she watched the students file in, a young boy, who just came to the school two weeks ago, went up to her desk.

"Mr. Findle, how are you today?"

"For you Mrs. Jones." Findle said, and he pulled out a blue bear from his bag.

"Oh how sweet." Mrs. Jones said, taking it.

"It's monogrammed." he said proudly.

Mrs. Jones pulled a face and then brought Findle close to whisper something in his ear.

"What? No! It can't be misspelled!"

"It's a beautiful bear James. I love it even if the name is misspelled. Tell you what. I will put it on my desk." Mrs. Jones said. And she did just that, placing it next to Willy's rainbow coloured one.

James huffed and went to sit at the back of the room.

"Well on the plus side James, it is a name I would give to a great author." Mrs. Jones said.

Willy squinted at the bear. Monogrammed on its tummy was the name:

_Yva J._

"It is a good name." said Veronica, who had sat down in the front seat, Willy following right beside her.

"I hate it!" said James, crossing his arms.

"I think it's great. Ivy is right. A great author will one day have that name." said a girl.

"Oh what do you know Nina?" James said.

"Children, we are here to learn. Not argue about names." said Mrs. Jones.

* * *

And so it was that no longer were names discussed in the class. Mrs. Jones gave them their work, which today was to write a one page story. Some people were having trouble getting past the first sentence. Others simply were a blank for ideas and just doodled on the page for the first half hour.

"Any idea is a good idea." said Mrs. Jones as she paced the room, sometimes stopping to look at students pages.

Willy was quite proud of himself at ten minutes before the bell. After forty minutes, Mrs. Jones had taken the students pages and passed them out randomly so that they could judge their peers pieces. Willy got Veronica's which was about a handsome prince named Terry. Once he got past the fact that the prince was Terrence in written form, Willy found a good piece of writing. Soon after the bell rang and the kids rushed out.

"You had a very nice story Will." A girl said shyly and then ran off. Willy looked at Veronica, as if hoping she had all the answers to people's strange actions. She just shrugged.

"We better hurry. It's a longer walk to Terrence's than mine."

* * *

As the days got warmer, the dresses on girls kept getting shorter and shorter.

"What is it a competition? One day their dresses will be so short they won't be wearing anything at all!" Veronica said, shaking her head at some of the teenage girls from the nearby high school. She checked her watch.

"Half an hour. Now we really have to rush."

And taking Willy's hand, they ran down the road, past endless rows of grey houses. Past Cobbler Street and Mulberry Street and several dirty looking alleyways. Then when it seemed they would never get anywhere, Veronica stopped running.

"Here we are. Corner of Cherry Street." Veronica panted.

"Oh…fin…a…lly." Willy panted. Above them was a peeling sign with words written in gold that said:

_Mrs. Masters Marvellous Masterpieces_

"His mom is probably at the hospital but Edward and Katie are there."

"Who are they?"

"Edward makes toys. He actually has a store in New York but Terry's mom loved him so much that now he's staying for a visit. And Katie…well…" Veronica's voice trailed.

"What?"

"Just…don't get scared if she sprays you with Lysol."

And looking very wary now, Veronica turned the brass knob of the door. What meant Willy's eyes was a sight beyond anything he had ever dreamed.

It wasn't like anything he had drawn before. Willy would have thrown away all his pictures in fact, if he got the chance to draw this…this…well, words could hardly sum up what this place was. But the best way Willy could describe it was that it was like looking at a painting. Like a Picasso or a Da Vinci. Candies in all colours of the rainbow covered the walls. Inventions that stretched things and spun stuff and made strange whirling sounds sat in the windows. But the smell. Oh it was heavenly.

This must be what chocolate smells like. But before he became completely lost in it all, from behind the counter came an ear piercing scream. It sounded like a little girl, through Willy couldn't figure what she was screaming about. There wasn't anything scary in here. However, Veronica must have known because she gave out a low groan.

"Who is…?"

He never finished the sentence. A little girl, about six years old with strawberry blonde hair and what looked like a garbage bag on her small frame, jumped out from behind the counter and continued her screaming.

"What are you shouting for?" Willy screamed as he covered his ears.

"You!" the girl yelled back. "You haven't been sterilized yet!"

"What?"

Then came the thing Veronica had warned him about. The can of Lysol, which she began to spray all over him.

"This is Katie. Katie Babbles." Veronica said calmly as if she was introducing someone over tea, and not when she was spraying cleaner all over Willy.

"Go and wash your hands!" Katie ordered.

"Katie calm down. He's my friend." Veronica said.

"Friend? Friend? That doesn't make him any cleaner." Katie spat. She turned back to Willy.

"Wash your hands." And she pointed to the bathroom.

"Just do it Will. She will never leave you alone." Veronica said.

As Willy angrily left the room, angrily because he didn't want to stop staring at the candy shop, Katie caught the sight of the silver ring.

"Terrence and you are enpaged?" Katie asked.

"That's engaged. No. We are not." said Veronica.

"Oh. Mommy said that to get married you need to get a big diamond."

"Well I haven't got that."

"Daddy said people dine for them in rocks."

"You mean mine for diamonds in rocks."

"It's what I said. Has Terrence been dining in rocks?"

"No. Not that I know of."

Willy came out of the bathroom.

"Your clean." Katie said simply to him.

"Well I guess we better go turn on the TV before we miss Corny." said Willy.

"Oh yeah. The house is upstairs."

"Edward is inventing up there. He's making so much dust." said Katie.

Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Come on Will. Before we miss it."


	6. All In This Together

Terrence's living room wasn't what you would call a living room. It was more of a storage bin. Willy couldn't have felt more like he was in a new house with the people just moving in.

It felt very strange to be watching the Corny Collins show with a friend. Usually he watched it alone with the only other voice being his father's telling him how bad the show was. However, Willy knew his dad hated it because the show was everything he wasn't. Fun, cheerful and happy.

"How long has Terrence lived here?" Willy asked as he looked at a bunch of china cups getting dusty in the box.

"Four years." said Veronica.

"And they never did anything with all this?"

"Not that I know of. Now how do you turn this thing on? I forgot..." said Veronica, as she turned random knobs on the television to no avail.

"But" Willy continued as Veronica continued to mumble as she worked. "When are you going to need all these toy cars?"

"Toy car convention? I don't know. Just help me out here will you?"

"And why is there a plastic cover on the couch?"

"Will.."

"How do you even move in..."

"William!" Veronica shouted, shutting Willy up. "Just...stop it ok. Maybe you like a clean house but they don't. Now can you please help me?"

"Right. Sorry."

Willy knelt down to help her. And after plugging the set into an outlet, pushing and rotating several buttons they finally got it working. Unfortunately, by then The Corny Collins Show had been on for ten minutes, which made both of the kids upset because the best part was the beginning. Hopefully they didn't miss what the latest dance craze was.

Soon, to Willy's great relieve, they hadn't.

"Turn the volume up." Veronica urged, as Corny mentioned something about the new dance.

_This week is all about the Twist. And we have our two leading ladies, Inez and Tracey to show you how it's done. We we are going to break it down for you in five easy steps._

_"_Oh I love the easy stuff." Willy said, as he stood up with Veronica.

"Not much of a dancer?"

"Horrible actually." Willy said, pulling a face.

The sounds of Chubby Checker filled the room.

_Come on let's twist again like we did last summer_

_Yea, let's twist again like we did last year_

_Do you remember when things were really humming'_

_Yea, let's twist again, twisting' time is here_

Even though The Nicest Kids couldn't see him through the television set, Willy still felt embarrassed. He was brutal at dancing. He knew it, and from Veronica's laughter she knew it too. Eventually, he settled for sitting on the couch.

"You did a great job!" Veronica said when the dance was over.

"Great. I'll be the next dance craze. Just call it Bad Dancing."

"William, Bad Dancing is highly unoriginal. I would like to go with something like the Fish Flopper." Veronica said before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Ok. You had your laugh."

Veronica laughed some more then paused.

"Seriously though. Shouldn't your dad be wondering where you are?"

Willy felt like banging his head into the wall. He was having so much fun that he forgot all about his father. Oh he would be angry Willy thought. No more Corny for a week now he imagined. However, despite this maybe his father would understand. Understand that he had never had friends and just got carried away because he was having such a good time. But maybe it was wishful thinking.

"Maybe I can come with you and explain?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah. That might help."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Willy wanted to walk very slowly so as to enjoy the last moments of cheerfulness he would have for awhile. That change of pace made getting o his house a much longer trip which meant he would be in even more trouble when he got home. Veronica was casting him anxious looks over her shoulder. Willy liked the fact that she was so mothering to him, even though they had met a few hours ago. They just clicked, just like he did with Terrence.

"I really am sorry if you get in big trouble. I'll try to tell him it was my fault.

"Don't...Don't put the blame on yourself. It's my fault."

"Will you might be in deep trouble."

"I know that. It's just that you're my friend now. I don't want you to get hurt."

Veronica spun around to face him.

"Will, if we are going to be friends you have to trust me to take care of you."

Willy groaned. He didn't want this to happen. Veronica once again linked arms with him.

"We're all in this together."

They now walked at a more brisk pace toward the house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't matter that Willy's house was like all the other houses. The place still loomed over everything else. Or maybe it was just his imagination going wild. Why wouldn't it? He was about to feel his father's wrath.

Veronica squeezed his arm and they both walked up the brick steps.

"Oh. Would you believe that? We have the wrong house." Willy gave a nervous giggle and tried to pull out of Veronica's grip. She glanced over at the golden plaque.

"Yes Will. I'm sure there are plenty of other people in this town with the name Wonka."

Willy grimaced.

"If you won't knock I will."

Veronica reached out and rapped the door smartly with her fist.

"I could sleep outside you know." Willy muttered, but the suggestion came too late. His father had already opened the door.

"Hey Dad." Willy said weakly.

"Where were you? And who is this?"

"Dad this is Veronica Fable. We met in school."

"Ah Miss Fable. Your mother says you are due for a check-up in two weeks." said Wilbur. Willy smirked at her reaction. She had obviously not expected this.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" Wilbur asked.

"Well, you see Mr. Wonka, we lost track of time. We were having so much fun that we forgot about..."

"Coming home? Well you know what that means?"

"Oh dear." Willy said quietly.

"If it is both your fault you will both need punishment. And I know exactly how you are going to help."

Both Willy and Veronica swallowed hard.

"And that would be?" Veronica asked.

"I need some help with some patients. You two can be my helping hands. Now come on. Both of you inside."

Veronica nervously smiled, but obeyed Willy's father.

"We're all in this together." Willy whispered from behind.

"I'm going to regret this. Won't I?" Veronica whispered back.

"Oh yes."

**I feel I have to say sorry for all the dialogue that filled this chapter. But the next one will have more description added. Let's just say your going to be treated to a nice..er Oral chapter.**


	7. Wendy

The main hallway that branched off into all the downstairs rooms and up a staircase to the top floor was as dark and dismal as Willy last remembered it to be when he left for school this morning. Yet somehow it wasn't. Meeting Terrence and Veronica made his life a little brighter, and despite only meeting them today, he felt like they had filled an empty space in his heart. That small, lonely spot that yearned for company. And now this hallway, really a visual description of that lonely place seemed darker. Like it really was that lonely place and he was slowly shrinking away from it. The darkness called to him, whispering in his ear, begging him to come back but Willy would not give in to her charms. He had found a new life, and that lonely space in his heart would not stop him from enjoying it as much as possible.

So when Willy and Veronica entered the dental room, only Veronica shook a little in fear. Anything his father threw at him as punishment would not actually be punishment anymore.

"Stay here and I'll be right back." his father said. When he was gone Veronica gave a tiny cough.

"Something wrong Veronica?" Willy asked.

"Oh nothing. Just afraid of the dentist is all. I don't like the stuff they poke into your mouth."

"How do you think I feel? I'm a dentist's son? I go through this all the time!"

"That and a whole lot more from those braces." Veronica said.

"I'm used to it." Willy said. "Now."

Wilbur came back into the room and they both fell silence.

"You have luck on your side today." he said. "My 6 pm cancelled so I only have an appointment for 7."

A wave of relief washed over both the kids but when they turned to leave, Wilbur put a hand up.

"You will be staying here till then."

A cinder block dropped back onto their shoulders. So much for good news.

"Perhaps you would like to show Miss Fable around the house." Wilbur suggested. He then turned away from them and walked down the hallway to his office.

"What a strange man." Veronica said, once he was out of earshot.

Willy continued staring down the hall for a few moments before nodding.

"Yeah. He is."

Veronica looked up at the wooden staircase.

"Is your room up there?" she asked.

"Oh. Yeah. But..."

However the thundering sound of footsteps filled his ears and when he looked up, Veronica was already at the landing.

"Veronica!"

"Which way?" she asked.

"Uh, second to the left but..."

Again, she didn't listen and ran off. This time Willy followed. When he came to his room, he found Veronica holding a picture frame and smiling. However, Willy's reaction to the scene wiped the smile clean off her face. He grabbed the frame from her grasp, pulling open a drawer where he kept his other paintings, and shoved it in. Veronica looked very ashamed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pried."

Willy just stared at her.

"Who was she?" she asked timidly.

"She was my mother." he said. Veronica fidgeted for a moment.

"Oh. Will I'm so sorry, I should not have come up here."

"It's fine." Willy said with his back turned.

"What happened to her?"

"She left home ok? Wouldn't you if you lived with my father?" he shouted. Veronica backed away from him.

Willy sat down on his creaky grey bed, and put his head down. It took a moment, but eventually Veronica sat down next to him. He started to cry softly.

"I don't why she left me." he said hysterically. She put an arm around his shoulder.

"My father just got worse and worse after she was gone. I got this..." he pointed at his head. "Two weeks after."

It was at this point that she started to cry as well.

"What was her name?"

"Wendy." he said.

**I was having such a hard time with this chapter. Now that it's done the story should move along a little quicker.**


	8. Author Note

**I usually don't write chapter's devoted to author's notes but I have a question in my mind that just needs to be answered. **

**Ok, so I've been thinking alot about actually making a movie trailer to go along with this story. The only problem is with casting. I have been looking and looking for an actor I could use for Terrence and Veronica...and well basically anyone who isn't the main character. I'll admit I'm not good with this kind of stuff.**

**Well enough of that. Here is a little snippet from chapter 8**

He couldn't believe it. All this time he was the one being made fun of and now suddendly a friend was being put in the same position. He wouldn't stand for it. He remembered what Terrence said about handling bullies and now he was going to try it out. Except this time he wasn't going to talk about animals.


	9. When You Belong

After the brief episode in which Veronica calmed Willy down, the two were quiet again. Feeling like he got something huge off his chest, and because they were already upstairs, he decided to show her another room.

It resided at the end of hallway and was a place his father told him never to enter. Willy would often catch him heading inside, sometimes going in, closing the door and not coming out for hours. However, not only did Willy want to show this to his new friend, but he also felt a strong desire to go in himself.

And when they entered, the memories flooded in.

_**Flashback**_

_There she was by the vanity again, fixing her hair, twisting it into yet another elegant knot. The room smelt heavily of vanilla and strawberries and Willy felt it fit with the pure pinkness of the room. Blueberries, the smell of last week somehow didn't fit._

_"Mommy? You don't really have to go to the party do you? I want you to stay with me!" he whined from the foot of her pink silk bed._

_She turned around and he was able to see her beautiful features. Perfectly white skin with a cherry red lipsticked mouth that when opened revealed a dazzling white smile._

_"Oh pudding..." she said. Willy pouted. _

_"Come sit with me." she said, moving over in her chair_. _Willy sat down and saw his reflection beside her's. They could have been strangers._

_"You don't want to stay with your father?" she asked._

_"No. He makes me eat veggies."_

_"Now Will, children need to grow up big and strong. They need their veggies."_

_"Then I don't want to be a child. I want to be big like you." he said. _

_His mother laughed for a moment, causing Willy to begin his pouting again. She stopped and contemplated him for a moment._

_"Well then do you know what every grown man needs?"_

_He shook his head._

_She answered his question by pulling a purple silk top hat off a hanger next to the vanity._

_"A good hat." she said, and she handed it to him. Willy happily took and placed it on his head._

_"Oh dear. Doesn't quite fit."_

_"I can't see!" Willy said, sounding terrified._

_Wendy pulled the hat up a bit._

_"That is the perfect hat for you Mr. Wonka." Wendy said as she stood up and curstied._

_Willy giggled._

_"May I have this skip?" he asked._

_Wendy thought for a moment._

_"You may."_

_And they linked arms and skipped around the room. They were having so much fun, that they didn't even see a man standing in the doorway._

_"Wilbur." she said, letting go of his arm._

_"Hmm." he pondered. "Am I to assume my wife has found another man?"_

_"Yes." Wendy said, pulling her son close to her side. "You are correct in your assumptions Master Wonka. I am running away from you."_

_Wilbur gasped._

_"And who," he began fiercely, to his son, "May you be?"_

_Willy went along with the act. The three of them often played these role playing games at random. His mother would always play the damsel and he would play the hero._

_"I am James Avery sir. I am here to take your wife and..." he paused for dramatic effect, "your kingdom."_

_"My kingdom is very small Mr. Avery. To what value is it to you?" Wilbur asked._

_"My guards happened to find that stash of jewels you have cleverly hidden in the basement of your castle. I fully hope to take your kingdom and the jewels. Together they will buy fine dresses for my new mistress." he said._

_Wilbur and Wendy were impressed. Their son was becoming quite clever. They grinned at each other before assuming their characters once more._

_"You will have nothing of mine Mr. Avery." said Wilbur, and he grabbed a pink pillow from off Wendy's bed. Wendy herself gasped._

_"Watch out James. It's fully loaded with feathers."_

_Willy, thinking quickly, grabbed a pillow himself._

_"Aha." Willy said, holding it out. Wilbur responded by whacking Willy's pillow with his own._

_And so it began, that two pink pillows became like two swords. There was a flurry of pink. Willy dodged a blow. Then another. And another. Finally, Wilbur panted and let the pillow fall from his grip._

_"I win again." Willy said, jumping up and down._

_"Look out James!" Wendy said._

_With his back turned, he didn't notice his father grabbing him by the waist, pulling him down onto the bed._

_"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Willy shouted as his father began to tickle him. "St-op i-t."_

_"He's using the most feared technique ever. The Tickle Technique." Wendy gasped._

_"He-lp m-e." Willy said._

_"Tempting. But I think I'll tickle you instead."_

_And his mother jumped onto the bed and began to tickle him as well._

_"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Will?" Veronica called out timidly, as she waved a hand in front of his face.

"What?"

"Will, you spaced out. Completely." she said.

"I did?"

It felt so weird. Willy had never had that happen before. He remembered things from a long time ago but this was different. He could see the memory as vivid and clear as his six year old self did.

"This is her room isn't it?"

"Yes." Willy said, as he looked around. Not a single thing had been changed since last time. Everything was still pink. Her vanity was still in it's same position. Just as he remembered it. His mind slipped to the flashback he had. Was the hat still here? It no longer sat on the hanger. Maybe it was...? No. He would never go into his mother's closet. Then again...

He walked over to the big closet doors and threw them open. Nothing. Empty. She must of taken everything.

"What are you looking for?" Veronica asked.

"A hat. I...My mom gave it to me. Said it would make me seem like a grown up."

"Grown ups are boring." she said.

"Yeah. I see that now. Back then it was just a thing to get me out of eating vegetables."

He turned around and smiled. It all seemed so silly now.

"William. Miss Fable. She's here." Wilbur called from downstairs.

They both looked at each other and groaned.

"We better go." he said.

Veronica nodded and they went downstairs. Veronica had this air of a person who just wanted to get a disgusting job finished and done with. They spent two hours on the job, one being spent on handing metal instruments to Willy's father. The other being spent on a lecture on how important it is to take care of your teeth.

"Oh no! It's eight." Veronica said. "My mom is going to be so worried. I have to go. Uh...see you at school tomorrow?" she asked.

Willy nodded.

"Great." she said

When she ran out, slamming the door shut behind her, Wilbur turned to his son.

"You made a friend?"

"Is that really so hard to believe?" Willy said coldly.

Wilbur was silent.

The two were never on good speaking terms since his mother left. And a little time before that as well. Wendy went to many social gatherings for her business and one day when she came home, his father shouted her down for no reason. He accused her of cheating, a word that a six year old Willy Wonka failed to understand.

He looked up into his father's eyes, hoping for a glimpse of the once cheery Wilbur Wonka behind the dark depths. Nothing. They were as empty as his mother's closet.

"Dinner is in twenty minutes." Wilbur said calmly.

"Okay."

Willy headed upstairs. He heard the squeaking sound of his father's gloves being pressed together.

* * *

The next morning, Willy entered his school with a more confident stride. He had friends now which meant he didn't have to rush to his classes, to avoid all the people. Although, hang on. Where were his friends? His eyes searched the front yard. Terrence of course would be a no show due to yesterday but what about Veronica?

He didn't see her. Just when it became time to give up, out of the corner of his eye he saw someone. Ruthy was on a swing set by herself, her head low to the ground.

"Ruthy?" Willy asked, coming up to her. She looked up with her eyes red rimmed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting in the empty swing next to her.

She sniffed. "Have you ever felt like you made a big mistake. Because I did."

"Why? What happened?"

It felt weird to be sympathetic to a girl who yesterday wished his own friend harm. Perhaps she was feeling remorse?

"I feel bad about what happened to Terrence. I should have helped. I just get so...angry. He pulls all these pranks and gets into all these fights."

"Did you hear anything about him?"

"Well Veronica won't talk to me now. So I'm having Emma help me out. Apparently, he should be back by this afternoon."

Ruthy smiled.

"Good. That's good."

Willy now wanted to leave. He was happy enough to get this great tidbit of information. He got up, but Ruthy grabbed his arm.

"You do forgive me don't you?"

He contemplated this for a moment.

"Yes."

The bell rang.

The two walked side by side in silence. Ruthy broke it a few moments later.

"Good morning." said Mr. Dickins as the kids came in. Mostly this was followed by a chorus of mumbled hellos. When he saw Willy, he gave him a look, then turned away.

"What was that?" Ruthy asked.

"What was what?"

"That look Mr. Dickins gave you back there."

"Oh. We talked." he said.

"What kind of talk? Did you go into his office?"

"I did. There were lots of lions."

"I know. It's almost scary. My dad took me on an African safari when I was six. Bus almost got attacked. Never did get over it."

They looked at each other.

"But I'm a tough girl. Don't tell anyone. I have a sort of reputation."

"Alright I won't tell anyone about your fear of lions."

There was a pause. To scare her, he made a small roar. Ruthy jumped back in fear. And as always, whenever something strange happened, people were there to watch.

"He roars. He roars. He's...a very strange boy isn't he?" Ruthy told the watching crowd. A couple girls nodded in agreement.

Ruthy grabbed his arm and began to walk toward the science room.

"Don't ever do that again." she said.

* * *

Once again, Willy found himself in Mrs. Welch's classroom. He sat in the back with Ruthy this time.

"Wonky's got a girlfriend." one of the boy's in front of him sang. His friends laughed.

"Shut up." Willy and Ruthy said in unison.

"Oh someone's a little touchy." he said. He turned to Ruthy.

"Aww have you been crying tough girl." the boy asked. Ruthy lowered her head.

The group laughed again. He couldn't believe it. All this time he was the one being made fun of and now suddenly a friend was being put in the same position. He wouldn't stand for it. He remembered what Terrence said about handling bullies and now he was going to try it out. Except this time he wasn't going to talk about animals.

"Why do you talk to her anyway? She's a bitch." the boy said.**( I don't think this was a 60's term, but I still want to use it)**

_Remember what I said about brains? Now is the time to use yours._

The words stuck in his head. Come on. Think. Then the light bulb turned on.

"Excuse me." Willy said. "But bitch is a female dog. Dog's bark. Bark comes from trees. Trees come from nature. Nature is beautiful, so I'll be sure to relay the compliment to Ruthy here."

The boy's mouth dropped open. Actually the whole class was stunned. There was silence and then,

"Alright Metal." said a girl from the front. That response made everyone cheer.

Willy smiled at the whole class. He belonged.


	10. Do I Know You?

**I believe that my good conduct record for this story has fallen out the window. This was supposed to have been posted on Friday. Well, sorry for the wait. Here is the next chapter. There's a lot more dialogue in this latest installation.**

"Alright. Stand back everyone. Or else you will be mouthed off." Ruthy announced to the crowd of students filing out of their classrooms.

"Ruthy, stop it."

She turned around and grinned at Willy.

"You don't like fame?" she asked.

"He had no right to talk to you like that. I just told him off and that is it."

"Fine! I'll just-"

She halted mid sentence and Willy had to look down the hallway several times until he spotted the problem. Veronica was standing at her locker, talking to a girl. Ruthy quickly ducked behind him.

"She's distracted."

"But if she wasn't, she would be here telling me off for yesterday."

That was true. He didn't know Veronica really well, but what he did know was that she was very loyal to her friends. She didn't seem like the kind of person who would take what Ruthy doled out about Terrence yesterday.

It didn't take long for Ruthy to dash out of sight when Veronica turned around.

"Will. Is it true? Did you really tell Eric Ficklegruber off?"

"He insulted Ruthy."

"Ruthy? Wait, you spoke to her? After what happened?"

"Look Veronica I found her crying. She sounded really regretful."

"Regretful." Veronica repeated. "You know, you are just like Terrence. No matter what, he sticks by people."

"Unlike you." he muttered.

"What? Will, how can you forgive her after what she said about Terrence?"

"Maybe it slipped out. She didn't want to get in trouble and well, you say different things when your angry or scared."

"Don't talk to me like you know Ruthy better. I know her attitude. I'm not forgiving her."

Willy rolled his eyes. Some people could be so stubborn.

"Did you hear about Terrence?" he asked.

"You...Terrence? You know something?"

"He should be back at the end of the day."

All previous anger disappeared from Veronica's eyes. She leaned in and kissed him on the part of his cheek that was not obscured by metal. He caught the scent of vanilla and strawberries and suddenly was reminded of his mother's perfume.

"I have to fix my hair."

"So you can meet Terrence?"

"Yes of course Will. What else?"

Willy gave her a look. She had only seen Terrence yesterday. It wasn't like they hadn't talked for weeks.

"Erm...well, you know." Veronica said, shuffling her feet and blushing. "Have to look nice."

It was an awkward moment. Willy knew she felt something for Terrence. But he didn't want to embarrass her any further.

"Well, I guess I'll see you soon."

And she ran off down the hall, leaving Willy alone.

* * *

"Great job Metal."

"You really told Eric off."

"You are so choice."(**In case off confusion, choice meant you were really cool)**

Willy just wanted to know how the news spread so quickly. And also, how did all these people know him? Sure, it made him feel a little more popular, but after 20 compliments, he really wanted to scream, "How do you know me?!" As he opened his locker to get his stuff, the door swung closed and almost hit him in the face.

"I leave for two minutes and you have already taken over the school!" said a voice

Willy looked up. It was Terrence. Except he didn't look the same. On each cheek was a thin green stitch.

"Terrence! You scared me."

He laughed.

"Sorry bout that. Hey, look at these scars. Now your not the only one that will be insulted for the stuff on your face."

Willy smiled.

"Hey Terry. Love the scar." said a passing blonde.

"Yeah, that's the first thing girls tell me when they see my headgear." Willy said sarcastically, grabbing his stuff and closing the locker.

"Bad timing?" Terrence suggested.

"No. Just look."

When Terrence turned around, there was a huge group of girls staring at him.

"Oh you poor thing. What happened Teddy bear?" said one.

"Uh, I got in a fight."

"Really? And you have scars. You must be real brave. Promise you will fight for me one day."

"Amanda, please get off me." Terrence said.

She pouted, and stopped stroking his cheek.

"Come on girls."

The rest of the group giggled as they caught Terrence's eye, but eventually, they followed Amanda.

"Teddy bear?" Willy asked. "You know what? I'm fine with not having your fame."

* * *

Veronica was delighted to see Terrence. However, Willy couldn't help but laugh at the height her hair was. How she did it all in a mere 10 minutes was shocking.

"I saw the candy store." Willy said as they walked down the street.

"He was completely floored. You should have seen his eyes light up."

"Well, you haven't met my mother yet."

Willy couldn't believe Terrence would make that statement. Was his mother really that amazing?

He supposed he was going to find out. The three walked slowly down the streets and frankly, he was getting bored of it. He actually felt like running there now, but knew his friends might not be up to it.

It took nearly, twenty minutes, but they finally reached the store. For some strange reason, it looked different. Like there was a little extra magic sprinkled over it. The instruments in the windows spun faster than yesterday.

He heard the tinkle of the bell as the door opened and once more, he was met with the scent of chocolate. The sight of chocolate. The...sound of chocolate? Over on the counter was a small guitar made out of dark chocolate, which strum away on it's own accord.

"That's amazing."

"I know. My mom never told me how she gets it to play. She's like a magician."

"That information is for amazing chocolatiers only." said a voice. And out of an open door with brightly coloured streamers across it, poked the head of a woman.

Her hair was light brown and curly and her face was really pale. Oh her face were a pair of huge sunglasses.

"I'm your son!" Terrence insisted.

"Well then...Son...Maybe you can tell me where Harold is."

"Oh no not Harold. He scares me. He never speaks." said Veronica.

She giggled and Willy smiled. He hadn't even been addressed by her yet, and already he was completely mesmerized.

"This is my new friend mom." said Terrence.

She stared straight at him. At least, he thought she was. You couldn't tell with those sunglasses. She walked once, twice, three times around him before saying,

"I know you. Do I?" she asked.

Willy tried to rack his brains, trying to figure out when he would of seen her before. He couldn't come up with anything.

"I would remember you if I did." said Willy.

"Really? What if you were young. What if you were five. Would you remember me then."

"Yes. I think so."

"How about four."

"Yes."

"Three?"

"Yes."

"Two."

"Yes."

She paused.

"One day old."

"Uh..."

They all started laughing. It took awhile but then...

"Yes."

Terrence and Veronica looked on in shock.

"What is your name?"

"Willy Wonka."

She smiled.

"Isabella Masters."


	11. Feelings and Flying Elephants

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

_How I wonder what you are._

_Up above the world so high,_

_Like a diamond in the sky._

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

_How I wonder what you are!_

How indeed. It had been exactly two months since he had that fateful encounter with his friends. And as July slowly shifted into August and the days got shorter, Willy began to contemplate his growing affections toward Terrence's mother Isabella. There was just something in the way she smiled at him that made him melt like ice cream. It certainly was a strange feeling. Something that he never felt before. Or told anyone about.

Lost in deep thought, as he lay in the green grass, observing the strangely shaped clouds(he saw a bunny two minutes ago) Willy didn't even notice a voice calling to him.

"William?"

Maybe the sound was his imagination. He looked up to see a cloud that looked like a large white doughnut.

"William?"

Maybe it wasn't his imagination.

"Earth to William! Come in William!"

That was definatly Ruthy's voice. He tilted his head slightly backward, since he was too lazy to get up. Ruthy's blond pigtails were so long, that they nearly fell into his face.

"Welcome back to earth. We've missed you." Ruthy said.

"It's just daydreaming Roo. Don't you do it sometimes?" Willy asked, lowering his head back on the grass, and once again, imercing himself in the clouds.

"Well sure. But I try to control my drooling."

Willy jolted up into a sitting position.

"I was drooling?" he yelled.

Ruthy roared in laughter.

"No. Very close though. Your mouth was open and everything."

He sighed in relief. Drooling was certainly one of those things you don't want to be caught doing in public. He saw Ruthy lay down beside him and start looking at the clouds.

"You spend a lot of time up here lately. What do you think about?"

Nobody ever asked him that question before. And now that it was being asked, he didn't know if he wanted to answer it. Had Ruthy really become a good enough friend, that he could tell him his innermost thoughts? And even she was, did he really want to tell them?

"Let me think. Isabella." Ruthy said. She smiled.

Once again, Willy sat up.

"You know me too well Roo. And I'm scared."

"Oh. Well, I tend to have that effect on people."

Ruthy paused, lowering her head to the ground. Willy saw that she was wearing a long white skirt. Very odd considering the fact that she wasn't the most girly girl. Ruthy had spent the majority of the summer so far playing sports with the boys. And that meant getting dirty often. He didn't know much about girls, but had he been one, he wouldn't go out to play football in a frilly skirt.

"Will I hate to sound like an over concerned mother but don't you think it's odd? You having feelings for a woman who birthed your own best friend?"

"Look Ruthy it's nothing. I like learning stuff from her. She's a master at chocolate. I want to be just like her when I get older."

"But that's the thing Will. How do you expect to become a master chocolatier if you don't even eat chocolate?"

"You know why I can't eat chocolate Roo. My dad would find out."

"Oh Will. Why don't you live a little? You can't seem to do anything because of your daddy's huge restraining order."

"He's just concerned about my teeth."

"Is that respect for your dad I hear? You had nothing but bad things to say about him all summer."

"Frankly," she continued, pulling out a red lollipop, "I love the change."

"Okay Ruthy, I'm tired of the wise words. Let's go back inside." Willy said, getting up.

"I don't know. These clouds are getting interesting."

* * *

"So there's the little lost boy." said Isabella, as they he and Ruthy came into the shop. "Wondered where you got off to."

Willy smiled. Ruthy rolled her eyes and went to sit on the counter with Terrence and Veronica, who were both talking animatly, into they saw Willy.

"Hey Will. This is a plate of oatmeal cookies." Terrence announced, holding up an empty plate. Willy, puzzled, stared blankly at his friend.

"At least they were till I ate them."

"If you came here a minute earlier you would of caught Terry lapping up the crumbs." Veronica said.

"Sorry bout that mate. Would of saved you one if you didn't take an hour to get back. They were just so tempting."

"I bet they were." said a voice from the stairwell.

"Edward!" Isabella exclaimed. Willy felt a pang of jealously as she ran over to hug, what Willy later saw to be, an older looking man in an orange suit.

"Hello. Mr. Magorium. What toys did you make today?"

"I thought I would just go with the simple idea: What if elephants had wings?" said Edward.

Elephants with wings? That was original. This must of been the man Veronica had talked about two months before, but of whom he never met. He was a strange looking man. Besides his bright orange suit, he had very frizzy gray hair that stuck out in all directions, a set of slightly crooked teeth and purple shoes.

"And there it is." said Edward. There was a loud squeal, and then Isabella, Ruthy and Veronica had run up to Edward to look at the toy.

"It's beautiful."

"It's amazing."

"Will, come and look." said Veronica.

Willy came over with Terrence and craned his neck to see better. Sitting in Edward's cupped hands was a miniature elephant with feather wings.

"Does it really fly?"

Edward let go of the elephant in response. There was a gasp which turned to one of awe, when the elephant started to flutter around a few feet above the floor. The audience applauded.

Ruthy put a hand on Willy's arm when Isabella hugged Edward again.


	12. The Tale of the Luppets

September first. School started in three days, but Willy was too concentrated on the candy store to notice the days go by. One day, when Isabella finally deemed him worthy to see the back of her store, he came across the strangest sight.

He had nearly stepped on it on his way inside the candy shop. At first, Willy thought it was a partially large bug, but when he bent down, he saw it was far from that.

"So you met Harold." came a clear voice.

Willy turned around to see Isabella. He looked around the room. It was just them.

"Harold?"

Willy looked down, and saw that what he had almost squashed was a small little man in a white suit and tiny sunglasses. It was the image of a little girl's doll.

"He's a Luppet." she said, scooping him up and putting him on the counter.

"A Luppet?"

"Yes." said Isabella. "There're almost extinct now, due to betrayal by their ancestors. They took over the Luppets land and claimed it as their own. But I managed to find Harold, clinging to life in the jungle. That's where they lived. Or used too."

Isabella pulled a face.

"Would you like to hear the story?" she asked. "I believe I have told it Katie."

"Many times." said Katie, coming down the stairs.

"Yes. But have you head it a million times?" Isabella asked.

"No."

"Well then sit down. I'll tell you it again."

Katie groaned and went to sit on the counter next to Harold, who had the same annoyed look on his face. Willy figured they had both been told the story many times.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Five hundred years ago, in the deep reaches of the Azonian Jungle..."

"Azonian Jungle? But that doesn't exist." Willy protested. "I know the jungles of world."

"Oh." said Isabella. "Well then you will know all about it then."

Willy nodded, then realizing what Isabella had just said, frowned.

"May I continue, Mr. I-think-I-know-the-whole-world?"

"Yes. Go on."

"Thank you. As I was saying..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Five hundred years ago, in the deep reaches of the Azonian Jungle, lived a peaceful tribe of small people called The Luppets. They were kind and loyal creatures, but they were very small. Their size hindered them from being able to engage in battle, because, as you have demonstrated William, they can get squashed easily. So their chief, The Great Nataani, was informed. This there villagers told him,_

_"Good Nataani, we must do something about the incoming armies. We cannot just keep moving our village away from attackers. Think of the children."_

_And this was told to Nataani many times. He spent many days, pacing his chamber, wondering how the problem could be solved. At last, whilst eating a large caterpillar, he discovered the answer. He called a town meeting and he told his people,_

_"To the east of us is a group of flying creatures. They are dangerous, but when bargained with, can be very loyal."_

_These flying creatures that their leader told them of, were widely known by the The Luppets as the Wang doodles. The villagers were terrified of the results of the plan. Nevertheless, they gathered up food to use as an offering. They sent Nataani's son, Prince Navyk, to the tribe of Wang doodles. _

_When the offering was presented, and the offer posed, the Wang doodle King asked,_

_"And what value may we serve to your father?"_

_"You have the chance to be heroes." answered Navyk. "As our protectors, you will get high honours."_

_"Well if that all means we get more delicious food, then we accept."_

_Navyk, returned to the village, spreading the good news to the people. Four years, the Wang doodles served loyally to The Great Nataani. Until, one day when there was an ambush, by their ancestors, the Oompa Loompas. They came to the castle of Navyk and told him,_

_"Your daughter has repeatly refused our king's proposal of marriage. If she does not accept in three days, we will attack."_

_Navyk, terrified, since Oompa Loompas had never attacked them before, told his father. Nataani went to his grandaughter's chamber and told her,_

_"You must accept the king's offer my granddaughter. It is of utmost importance to our people."_

_To which Mirani, replied,_

_"I refuse to marry one who I don't love. Send for one of the king's guards if he requires that his men hear a reply from my own mouth."_

_So a guard was sent to her room. But Mirani's tongue had dried. She had never seen such a beautiful person before. And against, their difference in size, they fell in love._

_Well, of course, the king returned three days later, hoping for acceptance of his proposal to Mirani._

_"Not only do I decline your offer your highness, but I must tell you that I am in love with one of your guards. I fully intend to give my heart and hand to him, if he so wishes it."_

_The king was enraged at her response. That night, he banished Mirani's love, and declared war on The Luppets. When Mirani heard the news, she was very angry. She insisted these words upon her father._

_"I intend to go into battle with you father. I want to see the king be punished dearly for his mistakes with my own eyes."_

_Againsit all his better judgement, Navyk, gave his daughter amour, and in the morning, the villagers awoke to the scent of battle. Navyk and Mirani, lead the troops into the charging Oompa Loompas. They fought bravely, Wang doodles, attacking left and right, until only the king was left standing._

_"Well, you have fought bravely. But since your love is gone, I see fit to propose to you again. Will you accept?"_

_"Never!" she screamed. And she plunged her tiny dagger into the king's large foot._

_"How did you know of my weak spot?" he asked her. And he fell to the ground._

_After the battle Mirani was proclaimed a hero. She went on to become The Luppets greatest hero ever known._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Harold here," said Isabella, "Is her great-great-great-great grandson."

Willy stared at her in awe.

"And you believe it?"

"Oh yes. I very much do. This map, that I have enlarged for the benefit of my eyes is a map of The Luppets land. It is a copy of Mirani's own. Their land is now divided between the Wang doodles and the Oompa Loompas."

"But, it's just a story right?" Willy asked.

"If it wasn't, Harold wouldn't be standing here now, would he?"

Willy was completely shocked at Isabella's beliefs. It was merely a story. He saw Katie get up and run upstairs, no doubt getting away from any more stories, she might begin to tell. Trying to clear his head, he asked,

"Can I come with you to the back now?"

He really wanted to know of how she created her many delights.

"I think your worthy of getting The Golden Ticket to come inside."

"Golden ticket. I like that."


	13. Trick or Treat Part 1

**Trick or Treat? Part 1**

If anything could be counted as more bizzare than the front of the candy store, it was the back. And it wasn't because of the crazy choices of wallpaper Isabella had used. The room was covered in what looked like several multicoloured wallpaper samples you got when you testing out new colours from your bedroom. Isabella eiether didn't understand it, or she felt comfortable with having such eyepopping sights staring at her while she made her creations.

No, it was far from the wallpaper. It was the inventions that sat around the room that proved to be wild. Some stretched as high as the celing. Some looked like small spaceships. And other in the corner looked like something a fourth grader would make in a Science Fair.

Looking down, the choice of flooring could make your head spin. The fluffy blue carpet had many swirls in it, that Willy was afraid he would get hynotized.

"Wow."

It was all he could say. Isabella laughed.

"I don't let many people in here. You would be the second after Terrence."

She paused and pulled a pencil from her hair.

"I guess I wanted to create a place where I feel free to express myself. I mean..."

She turned and looked Willy straight in the eye.

"Wouldn't you want something like that?"

"Yes." he said.

Now looking at the room, Willy began to realize that it wasn't a room decked out in zany colours. It was Isabella's imagination, sprayed all around him. And it was amazing.

"I never had much of a childhood." Isabella began. "I thought about what it was like when I turned twenty. All this stuff came into my head. But I never really understood it. I didn't know where it came from."

Willy watched her intently as she spoke.

"Then one day, on October 15th..."

Willy's throut dried. It was on that day, five years ago, that his mother left him forever. He was six then, but he couldn't forget it...

**Flashback**

_"I knew it. I just knew it."_

_"Wilbur please listen to me."_

_Willy was sitting at the top of the stairs, listening, his face covered by the shadowed hallway._

_"No. Listen to me. You are having an affair."_

_Wendy gasped._

_"Don't. Don't you dare. This is business and you know it. Our company has been trying to weasel information out of that sneak Prodnose for years. He has been stealing."_

_"You didn't have to get so close to him." Wilbur roared._

_"We were talking Wilbur. That's all it was. And all it will ever be."_

_"No. I want you out. I don't need a little whore in my house."_

_There was a long pause. Willy could hear his mother's skin growing paler._

_"F...Fine. I'll leave. I'm taking William with me though."_

_Wilbur got up close to her._

_"No. He doesn't need your example."_

_"Mommy!" Willy cried out from the stairs._

_Wendy looked up to the top of his head. Her eyes pleaded with him to hide._

**End of Flashback**

"Something wrong? You look awfully pale." Isabella remarked, when he came out of his daze.

"Nothing. It's nothing I'm fine." he said. "You can continue."

"Well, on that day, I came across a young woman. She looked awful. Her face was bleeding and everything. She was carrying a large suitcase behind her. Well of course, I took her to the hospital. And a few hours later, while I was by her bedside, she told me something."

"What?"

"She said, if you ever have a child you should love him more than anything. They are the only link to your soul. They are like a well of innocence."

Isabella turned to him.

"Her name was Wendy. She told me to find you and give you this."

She stood up and walked to a closet. Inside was a purple top hat. His top hat.

"She would of wanted you to have it."

**Part 2 coming soon...**


	14. Trick or Treat Part 2

**Trick or Treat? Part 2**

Willy was frozen in shock. His eyes stared at the hat that he had lost five years ago. It had found it's way back to him. Isabella shock it slightly, urging him to take it. He didn't want to.

"Take it." she said.

Tears began to well up. The more he stared at the top hat, the more it seemed to transform into his mother's eyes. And from the age of four, they were the two things he could not bare to take his own pair off of. Willy grabbed the hat and placed it on his head. This time it fit. Except...there was something in the hat.

He pulled it off. There was a small piece of paper on top of his head.

"Oh. That. Wendy put it in there too." Isabella said.

"What is it?" Willy asked, as he began to unfold it. Isabella shrugged.

"She told me that only you should read it."

Willy started to read.

_Dear William,_

_I don't know if while reading this your 12 or 25. The point is, Isabella fulfilled her promise to find you. I do hope you are happy with the top hat I sent you. I remember you loved it at the age of six, but things with a person can change over time._

_I suppose you are wondering what happened between your father and myself. Well it had nothing to do with what your father thought had happened. It rather to do with the rivalry with the candy companies. Our workers had been striving to be the best but our ideas were stolen by Prodnose. I myself spent much time with the man, trying to wheedle information out of him. You see, our plan was to get enough evidence to land him in jail, but because of the mishap with your father, I never was able to get a break in the case. _

_But just the week before the incident, I came across something. I realize I have told you not to pick up objects from the street but what I found intrigued me. It was an ad for a small candy shop on the corner of Cherry. Recently, it had been owned by David Masters, but he had given it up to his daughter Isabella. Oh, and Will, what a sight it was. I'm sure, having hopefully obtained this from Isabella, you would have seen her shop._

_She told me all about her young son, Terrence. When I asked where his father was, she told me that he left him an orphan at the age of one. She adopted him the moment she saw him._

_I could see no trace of unhappiness in his eyes._

_I feel so lonely now, writing this. I miss you Will. So much…_

_While in the hospital I learned astrology. It was, I suppose an attempt to get my mind off the pain of losing you. And it was quite odd. One day while researching I began coming up with these letters. Maybe you know what they might mean:_

_B B S T G_

**Do you know what they mean? I hope I didn't make it too tricky. Part three coming soon…**


	15. Trick or Treat Part 3

**Trick or Treat Part 3**

**First of all, I would like to thank my loyal reviewer(you know who you are :) ) for helping me out. Seriously, I didn't expect such a long winding answer to my PM**

Willy's expression of shock didn't waver from Isabella's eyes. He just stood there, looking at her. Words seemed to dry up and fade in his mouth, so he couldn't ask questions. He just stared at her.

"Who was Wendy?" she asked him, despite the state the boy was in.

Willy didn't answer. Tears were now springing into his eyes. Isabella put her hand on his shoulder.

"Was she close to you?"

He nodded slowly. It was hard to think, or believe that his mother may in fact, be still here on this earth. Perhaps she had sent Isabella letters while she was in the hospital. Maybe they had formed some sort of bond, a kind of friendship. But the realization dawned on him. How could his mother never tell Isabella who she was? Or maybe the letter was written and given to Isabella to in turn, give to him before...before...

"She was my mother. Tell me she's not dead!" he yelled, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her.

"Your mother?"

"Yes. My mother. She can't be gone!"

Isabella pulled away. She lowered her head and turned away from Willy. He started shaking his head.

"No! Your...lying! She's not gone!" he screamed. He ran to Isabella, and began to shake more violently than before. He feel his tears running down his cheeks, splashing down onto his metal braces. Isabella was looking terrified, which was a great contrast from what Willy was feeling. He could hate for Prodnose, his father, and now Isabella surging through his body. It was a feeling he couldn't stop until...

"It depends on what you mean by...Gone." Isabella squeaked.

"Gone. Dead." Willy said slowly and clearly, as if he was speaking to a four year old.

"Well, she's not that gone."

And just as quickly as it started, the hate for Isabella fell away and he let her go. He looked down in horror at the hands that wanted to harm this woman.

"She went a little batty in the hospital. The doctors couldn't do anything about it. They told me that she kept whimpering your name when she was sleeping, and screaming it when she was awake. Caused an awful fuss. They sent her to...that awful place they send insane people too."

She paused, still trying to calm down from her previous panic.

"And she's been there every since. I've been paying all her medical bills. Normally the doctors would inform realitives, but your father refused to have dealings with her. That's where I came in."

Willy resumed his previous staring. So his father had got a call from the doctors. And he didn't mention a word about it to his own son. Oh the anger for his father was rising, that's for sure.

"Do you go and see her?" he asked.

"Oh Will. I haven't seen her in the longest time. I just feel it's for the best that she be left on her own."

"But she was screaming for me! She wants to see me, I know it!" said Willy.

"Will...I haven't seen her in two years. When I last left her she was in a terrible state. Do you really want to know what she is like now?"

"But she's my mother!" Willy protested. "I haven't seen her in five years. I loved her."

Willy glanced down at the letter.

"This," he said, branishing it at her, "is proof that that she is still normal in my eyes."

"Will, that was written five years ago when she wasn't batty."

He glanced down at the letter. He was in such complete shock. His mother was alive. That was the good news. The bad news was that she had gone crazy. He wanted more than anything now, to clear his head.

And doing that was easy, for at that moment, Terrence poked his head in.

"Guess what? It's finished!"

"No! That early?" Isabella asked.

Willy of course, was the confused one amid the conversation.

"What's finished?"

"My costume. Come on I want you to see it. What's wrong with you?" he asked Willy as an afterthought.

"Nothing."

"You look like you were crying. And what's in your hand?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Once again, Willy found himself upstairs in Terrence's house. Except this time, he was in Terrence's room.

Well, it seemed normal for a young boy. He gazed up at some of posters of bands on the wall. There were The Beatles, The Jackson 5 and...the rest of the room was filled with posters of The Rolling Stones.

In the midst of the endless clutter of boxes and records was a pirate costume on his bed**.( Originally, I had planned for a different costume. However, I wanted to stay true to the person who played Terrence in the 2005 flick. Did I mention he's in the movie? Take a look.)**

"It's nice. What's it for?"

"What's it for? It's for Halloween and...oh don't tell me you don't know?" Terrence said.

He shook his head. Smart as he thought he was, when it came to the Master's family, he had much to learn.

"It's the night a year where you dress up like your favorite character. You knock on people's doors and get candy."

Candy. Oh such a lovely word.

"Can I come?"

"Does a bird have feathers?" Terrence asked.

Willy stared at him.

"Of course you can come. We'll have to think of a costume for you though..."


	16. Why Tea Is Good For You

Halloween sounded so wonderful. Under normal circumstances, he would of spent hours thinking about what it was like. However the news of his mother was a huge blow. So much so that Isabella had to take him home, because the event seemed to render him useless of using his legs.

Terrence was staring at Willy the whole time as he got ready to leave. And it wasn't one of those "I'm-here-for-you-if-you-need-me." stares. It instead was a stare reserved for moments when you see someone going down the street in a wheelchair. The look of pity. Sure, Terrence meant well, but he didn't have the strength to tell him why he was so unhappy.

"What's wrong with him? He didn't get into the-" Terrence began, but Isabella threw him a look.

"No, he didn't get into the liquor cabinet. He's just very upset right now."

"Over what?" he asked.

"Never you mind. Now go get ready for bed!"

"But-"

"Now!" she insisted. Terrence flinched at the look she gave him.

"Yes Mother." he said quietly, and proceeded to walk to the stairs. However, he gave a very worried look at Willy before heading up them.

* * *

"When I see him I am just-"

It was one of the many bouts of anger to issue from Willy's mouth during the journey home. Isabella kept telling him to be quiet, but her efforts went unnoticed. He was acting as out of control as an 10 year old could get. Eventually, the anger brought power to his legs and he was shaking in Isabella's grip to get free.

It seemed like Isabella was dreading to get to the doorstep, and Willy was bouncing up and down. Oh he couldn't wait to get in there and give that man a piece of his mind.

Yet, despite the excitement, Isabella was the one to ring the doorbell.

"You!" he yelled at his father, when he opened the door.

"William! Do you have any idea what time it is? Where have you been?" his father demanded.

"Oh not much." said Willy casually. He waited until his father was ready to speak again to interrupt.

"Oh that's right. I've just been to visit Terrence and do you know what I found out?"

Wilbur took a step back and shook his head.

"No. Impossible."

"Tell me this daddy dearest? Did you or did you not reject your own wife cries when she needed you most?"

"Who told you this?" he asked, taking another step back as Willy stepped into the house. Isabella remained on the doorstep, happy to be ignored.

"Isabella Masters." said Willy, pointed to the formally unnoticed woman.

"Your the family that owns that...candy shop on the corner." said Wilbur bitterly. Isabella, nervous, gave a small nod of the head.

"She found her in the street five years ago. She's the one who has been paying her bills." said Willy, ready to push his father to the ground.

"Maybe if you didn't go around making false judgments about people I would still have a mother."

And then the shove came. Being 10, he was still quite short, and therefore couldn't reach him much farther than his stomach. However, he was willing to punch anything he could get at.

Isabella ran over and made a baracade between them.

"Will, think of what your doing." she said in desperation.

"Let go of me!" Willy yelled.

"He's your father!"

"Who ruined my mother's life!"

"William please!" she screamed.

There came a pause and the sound of heavy breathing from Willy.

"Could we talk?" said Wilbur timidly, to his enraged son.

Isabella nudged him.

_No we can't talk! I've just found out that your the reason my mother is alone and crazy in the world. No No and No!_

Isabella nudged him a second time. His chest was heaving, trying to calm itself down.

* * *

By what seemed like a miracle, Isabella finally got Willy to come into the kitchen. It was bright pink from when his mother had painted it, but now had been repainted a horrible shade of yellow. There was a small wooden table in the center. Other than that, the room was quite dull. Very empty, except if you counted all the appliances like the fridge and the very expensive microwave.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Wilbur asked. It was meant to be a question to both Willy and Isabella, but Wilbur couldn't bear to look at his son. Isabella coaxed him over to a chair beside the one she sat in. She wrapped an arm around Willy when more rage started coming in.

Wilbur must of had a feeling that guests would show up because he had three cups of tea already on the counter, rather than the usual two. Oh maybe he was thinking about Wendy and made the extra cup by accident.

"It's lemon." he told Isabella when he set her tea in front of her. He slid the other to Willy.

"Thank you."

Wilbur sat down.

"I thought I was doing the right thing." said Wilbur, looking down at the table. Willy took a gulp of his tea.

"So you felt good about hurting-" Willy began, but Wilbur put a hand up.

"I loved your mother. You do know that don't you?" he said, looking up at his son for the first time. He avoided his gaze. However reluctantly though, he responded with,

"I know."

"It was 1952. I was working on becoming a dentist and she had an eye for candy."

He looked at Isabella.

"Not exactly the best mix of people."

He sighed and took a sip of tea. This time, Willy started to look at him.

"But I loved her from the moment I saw her. Just like most of the men did. She could of had a pick of any man in the whole of Europe but she chose me."

Willy took a sip of his tea again. He was now getting curious despite himself.

"We married in 1958. It would of been later but Wendy actually proposed to me."

"Oh how sweet..." said Isabella, but she caught Willy's eye and went quiet.

"We agreed to not let our jobs get in the way of our relationship. And it didn't. We had William on Feburary 1, 1959."

"However, men still fancied her. I thought she only had eyes for me-"

"And she did!" Willy insisted.

Once again, Wilbur put his hand up.

"Yes, but when she kept coming home talking about this Prodnose fellow, I got suspicious. She never told me why she was meeting with him until the night I sent her away."

He took a sip of tea.

"But by then I couldn't believe her words were true."

"So that's it then?" said Willy.

"Willy I loved her. I was overjoyed when I found out she was still alive. And I visited her. She told me that she understood my motives and said not to pay for her bill."

Willy choked on his tea, and Isabella patted him on the back.

"What?"

"I knew I would have to tell you someday." he said.

Willy was shaking. His mother told her own husband not to take care of her.

"Why?" he asked, now standing up.

"She never wanted you to find out about what happened to her. If I started getting medical bills from the place...well, one day you would pick one up and ask me where it came from. Wendy said it would be easier if you just grew up not knowing."

He couldn't believe it. His own mother.

"She wanted to shut me out." said Willy.

"No William, she didn't want a child to grow up with the burden of knowing what really happened."

Willy chuckled.

"And now I will grow up with the burden."

"William!" Isabella shouted as he ran up the stairs.

* * *

It seemed to take forever, but soon Isabella came into his room.

"Nice drawings." she commented.

He nodded then looked up at her.

"Will you stay with me?"


	17. For Always And Forever

Willy had never been cuddled since he was six years old. He remembered loving to breath in his mother's perfume and nestle his head into her soft skin. Now it was Isabella who made him recall that feeling, as she tried to coax him to sleep.

He understood his mother's motives, but he didn't want to believe that she was trying to make her own son forget that she even existed. The very idea of it seemed absurd. Didn't she love him?

"Did you cuddle Terrence when he was a baby?" he murmured into Isabella's arm.

For a moment, she was quiet, humming a little lullaby, but she soon looked at Willy.

"No." she said, her voice sounding distant. "He never was a child that needed loving care. He just had a tough skin from the beginning."

He sighed and lay back into Isabella's arms. Right now, she was the closest thing to a mother he had. He couldn't let go of her. Not now.

"I used to dream about falling asleep under the stars." said Willy, looking over at the window. "They sparkled, just like my mother's eyes did when I came into her room."

He smiled up at her. "You smell like your store."

"It's peppermint." she said.

From that moment, peppermint was his favourite scent.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Willy must of fallen asleep sometime during their conversation, because the next morning he woke up with no Isabella beside him. The smell of peppermint had soaked into the part of the bed sheet where she once lay. He put his nose to it, and inhaled the intoxicating aroma.

"Bella?" he called out. No reply. Willy sprung out of bed and walked into the hallway. It was deserted.

"Bella?" he called again. Once again, there came no reply.

He longed to be back in her arms. To feel something as close to a mother as can be, beside him. Now that Isabella wasn't there, Willy felt cold and lonely. The heavy burden of his real mother trapped in a mental ward somewhere, began to consume him, and pretty soon he was on his knees whimpering.

"William?" a voice called.

It wasn't Isabella's sweet calming voice but instead, his father, already dressed in his white dental attire.

"I want to see her. I want to see my mother." Willy said into the floor.

There came the awful squeak of Wilbur's gloves being pressed together. He came down to where his son sat.

"She most likely isn't the mother and wife we once knew." he said calmly, but Willy could sense a glimmer of hope in those words. Would his father consider seeing Wendy if Willy didn't care what she looked like?

Instead of saying that he didn't care what she looked like, he turned to his father and said,

"Where's Isabella?"

Wilbur stood up and offered a hand to his son. Willy took it and got up.

"She left a little while after you fell asleep. She also left our number with your friends. I have already gotten calls from Mr. Masters and a Miss. Clearwater."

"Do they know?" he asked.

"I told them everything."

Willy nodded. They had a right to know. It was better that his friend's know about what happened, rather than stare in complete wonder at his depressed state.

"I want to see them. All of them. Even mother."

Wilbur put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"We will. In time."

"Now!" Willy yelled.

Wilbur sighed heavily. Willy just stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"Tonight. Wear something nice." said Wilbur. Then he quickly turned away, leaving Willy both confused and delighted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will. Isabella told me everything! How...How are you?" Veronica asked.

Whilst putting on the top hat his mother gave him, he had received a phone call from. No hello. She just started going off.

"I'm going to see her tonight." he said, twirling the phone cord in his fingers.

"Wait! Tonight? Will, are you sure?"

"Certain." he said.

"Oh. Uh just a minute."

Willy listened carefully. He could hear a number of inaudible voices in the background. The sound of a phone being passed off to another person was heard. Then,

"Will...You can't! Think of the state she is in!" came Isabella's voice. For some reason, the sound of it made his mouth go dry.

"Bella...why did you leave me yesterday?"

"I didn't leave you Will. You fell asleep and I thought..."

"I need you!" he shouted into the phone.

Silence on the other end. It was true. Isabella was truly a mother to him. He realized it now.

"If my mom won't get better, than..."

His mouth dried up again.

"Will...If anything happens...I'll be there for you." she said softly. Sound of the phone being passed again.

"For always." came Ruthy's voice. Phone being passed.

"And forever." said Terrence.

Tears welled up in his eyes and fell down to his braces.

**I realize I made a small error in regards to William's age. If he was six when his mother left and he hadn't seen her for five years then he is eleven not ten. The next chapter will be another hard one to write. There is a mix of sad and happy in chapter eighteen. Wow. Have I really got this far? The title of it will be:**

**Faces Change Faces**


	18. Faces Change Faces

**Last night was terrible. A horrible four alarm fire burned down 7 of the 12 new townhouses being built in my neighbourhood. It cut off the power for about 12 hours. It's sad because they really looked like nice homes. Right now arson is suspected and there's about half a million dollars in damage.**

* * *

The Longview Psychiatric Unit.

It wasn't exactly the place you would want to be. Willy had never been in one so the only knowledge in his head was that it was a place for crazy people in. What met his eyes was instead something he didn't expect.

The place was normal

As Willy and his father crossed the parking lot to get to Ward Number 15, Willy observed the roses that filled the grounds. He saw the ivy that crawled up the brick building and the doctors, in their pristine white outfits, sitting on a nearby bench, taking a lunch break. Nothing there seemed to be in disarray.

It was shocking that he found himself cool as a cucumber entering the Ward. Any place that looked like this must treat their patients in the proper fashion. Willy only hoped the same went for his mother.

How was she? Could she be in a bed, screaming for her son? Or could she have forgotten him completely. He clenched his mother's letter tightly in his fist and took off his top hat. Maybe, just maybe, if he presented these things to her she would recognize him, even behind the huge metal braces.

"Can I help you?" asked a young nurse when the two reached the check in area. She was a petit girl with huge silver framed glasses and short bobbed brown hair held perfectly in place. She spoke with a heavy British accent. A silver name tag on her chest read "Hello. My name is Lucy"

"I phoned Mr. Broderick Grant. He told me my wife is in this ward." Said Wilbur.

"What's your name?" she asked, as she flipped through a massive sheet of papers.

"Wilbur Wonka. And this is my son…"

"William." Lucy finished, looking up in shock.

"Do you know me?" he asked.

Lucy paused for a moment and adjusted her glasses.

"She talks about you. Wendy I mean."

So she did remember him? Willy smiled. Maybe he wouldn't even need the letter.

"Just a moment. I'll inform Mr. Grant."

Lucy got up out of her swivel chair and walked down to the end of a long hallway. Willy suspected that this was where some of the patients lived. Perhaps his mother was down there. He looked anxiously at his father briefly smiled at him. Odd. He had never done that for five years.

Lucy went into a room at the end and didn't come out with the doctor until five minutes later. This man was tall. He made Lucy look like a midget, and for a moment, Willy thought about the Oompa Loompas. He didn't realize he was laughing until his father looked at him.

"What's funny?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"You're Wilbur Wonka?" Broderick asked when he approached them.

"Yes." Wilbur answered.

"Broderick Grant." He said, shaking Wilbur's hand. "You're here about Wendy?"

Wilbur nodded.

"How is she?" Willy asked.

Broderick looked down to see Willy. He smiled.

"You must her son William. Wendy has told me much about you."

He paused.

"When she is in the right state."

"What do you mean?"

"She slips in and out of reality. That is to say, some days she is normal and talks with us. Others she just sleeps all day. Lately she has even been out in the yard playing with some of the younger children."

Broderick sighed heavily.

"A couple days ago she just sat there in her bed. Whimpering your name."

Willy went to bite his lip but the braces restrained him and he just felt cold metal against his mouth. Beside him, Lucy was tapping a pen on the check in desk.

"Miss. Babbles. Would you escort these two men to Wendy's room."

"Not only will I escort them, I will walk them there." said Lucy.

Broderick rolled his eyes. "I'll be there in a moment."

Babbles. That name seemed familiar. Lysol came to mind. Then,

"Your Katie's mother aren't you?" Willy said, as they walked down the hallway.

"Yes. Yes I am. You've met her?"

"Through a face full of Lysol yes."

Lucy laughed. "Sorry about that. My daughter is a little bit nervous when it comes to germs. It all started when I first started working here. She thought that this was like a hospital and in a way it is. However, we don't have sick people in here. Nevertheless, she didn't want to get germs and so…The Lysol Party began!"

She laughed.

"Oh, but she loves Isabella's chocolate store. She's always there. It's amazing. Just 25 and she's accomplished so much in her life."

"Yeah. I want to be just like her when I grow up. She makes such amazing things."

"There's a reason behind her madness. That's what she told me. Right…we're here."

A large blue door with peeling gold lettering saying Wendy Wonka hung on it.

Wilbur took a deep breath. Willy looked at the door, trying not to let negative thoughts enter his head. Lucy opened the door.

There she was. Lying there, fast asleep in her pink bed. The room smelt of strawberries and cream. She still had that touch.

"Mom!" Willy yelled, running to the bed.

"Hush William. Don't wake her." Wilbur warned.

Willy looked at her. She was just as he last remembered her. Her face was a little worn and paler but other than that she looked fine.

"You don't have to worry about her waking Mr. Wonka." Said Lucy, as Wilbur joined his son by Wendy's bedside.

"Why not?"

"She's unconscious. Bumped her head badly while in the yard."

Willy could now see a grey mark on her forehead. Oh no!

"She's alright isn't she?"

"I think you should look at this William." Said Lucy. She led him to what looked like a computer monitor on a pole. The green screen showed a white light going up and down.

"It's a heart rate monitor. We have been using it for the time being. William, the numbers are decreasing."

"What? No. She can't be…"

"I'm so sorry Will." said Lucy softly. He looked at his father. He took Wendy's hand and began to stroke it.

"Nothing." said Wilbur solemnly. He moved away from the bed.

"No!" Willy yelled running over to his mother's side. "Wake up! Wake up!" he shouted into her face.

Silence.

"Wake up!" he said hysterically, now pushing on the bed. "Wake up!"

Tears began to pour down his face.

He paused.

"Please!" he said desperately, grabbing her hand. It felt soft and warm. He didn't even notice a louder beeping noise filling the room. Lucy turned to the monitor.

"How…" she said softly. Willy looked up. Lucy ran to the door.

"Mr. Grant! You have to come see this!" she shouted down the hallway. Willy heard the sound of footsteps.

"What is it Lucy?" Broderick asked when he came inside.

"Just look."

Lucy led Broderick to the monitor.

"But how?" he said quietly. He looked up at Willy.

"What did you do?" he asked. Willy let go of his mother's hand and moved away.

"Nothing." He said, scared.

"You didn't do anything wrong. What did you just do?" Broderick insisted.

"I…held her hand."

Wilbur eyed the doctor curiously.

"Do it again." He ordered, running back to the monitor. Willy looked at his father, who nodded.

Willy took his mother's hand again.

"Amazing. Are you seeing this Lucy?"

"Yes sir." She said, a grin on her face. Did he do something right.

"William. I think you saved her!" said Broderick in disbelief.

"I did?" Willy said. A warm rush ran through his body.

"I'll have to do some tests. I'm sorry but until tomorrow, you can't be here."

"Oh." Said Wilbur. "Well, that's all right. We will come tomorrow then. Come on William."

He started to head to the door.

"William?"

Willy was looking at Broderick.

"Can I say goodbye for now? Alone?" he added to the three.

"Yes. Yes of course." said Broderick. He waved Lucy out the door.

"I'll wait." Said Wilbur to Willy. Then he too, left the room.

* * *

William smiled at his mother's form.

"I got the letter and the hat." Said Willy. He waited.

"And I met Isabella. She's everything I want to be."

No response.

"Well I'll come back." Said Willy.

He went to the door.

"Goodbye. I'll see you tomorrow."

He exited the room.

"Come on then." Said Wilbur. They started to walk down the hallway. Inside Wendy's room was empty.

"See you tomorrow pudding." Said Wendy softly in her sleep.

**The Longview Psychiatric Unit is real. I just use it for fictious purposes.**


	19. Faces Change Faces Alternate Version

**Yes I know it's the same chapter. But it's different. Go on! Find what's different and tell me what reads better.**

* * *

It wasn't exactly the place you would want to be. Willy had never been in one so the only knowledge in his head was that it was a place for crazy people in. What met his eyes was instead something he didn't expect.

The place was normal

As Willy and his father crossed the parking lot to get to Ward Number 15, Willy observed the roses that filled the grounds. He saw the ivy that crawled up the brick building and the doctors, in their pristine white outfits, sitting on a nearby bench, taking a lunch break. Nothing there seemed to be in disarray.

It was shocking that he found himself cool as a cucumber entering the Ward. Any place that looked like this must treat their patients in the proper fashion. Willy only hoped the same went for his mother.

How was she? Could she be in a bed, screaming for her son? Or could she have forgotten him completely. He clenched his mother's letter tightly in his fist and took off his top hat. Maybe, just maybe, if he presented these things to her she would recognize him, even behind the huge metal braces.

"Can I help you?" asked a young nurse when the two reached the check in area. She was a petit girl with huge silver framed glasses and short bobbed brown hair held perfectly in place. She spoke with a heavy British accent. A silver name tag on her chest read "Hello. My name is Lucy"

"I phoned Mr. Broderick Grant. He told me my wife is in this ward." Said Wilbur.

"What's your name?" she asked, as she flipped through a massive sheet of papers.

"Wilbur Wonka. And this is my son…"

"William." Lucy finished, looking up in shock. _Oh my...you psychic. What else can you do?_

"Do you know me?" he asked.

Lucy paused for a moment and adjusted her glasses.

"She talks about you. Wendy I mean."

So she did remember him? Willy smiled. Maybe he wouldn't even need the letter.

"Just a moment. I'll inform Mr. Grant."

Lucy got up out of her swivel chair and walked down to the end of a long hallway. Willy suspected that this was where some of the patients lived. Perhaps his mother was down there. He looked anxiously at his father briefly smiled at him. Odd. He had never done that for five years.

Lucy went into a room at the end and didn't come out with the doctor until five minutes later. This man was tall. He made Lucy look like a midget, and for a moment, Willy thought about the Oompa Loompas. He didn't realize he was laughing until his father looked at him.

"What's funny?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"You're Wilbur Wonka?" Broderick asked when he approached them.

"Yes." Wilbur answered.

"Broderick Grant." He said, shaking Wilbur's hand. "You're here about Wendy?"

Wilbur nodded.

"How is she?" Willy asked. It was a desperate cry of a child. This man took care of Wendy. He knew stuff about her. He could tell him everything. Right down to her last bowel movement. But he didn't need to know that little tidbit.

Broderick looked down to see Willy. He smiled. Fake and plastic. _Hello little boy. Your so cute. Want a popsicle?_

"You must her son William. Wendy has told me much about you."

He paused.

"When she is in the right state."

_Right state? Did he mean mind or actually state? It must be mind. How can your mood change based on if you were in Florida or Texas? Go ahead, ask the question now._

"What do you mean?"

"She slips in and out of reality. That is to say, some days she is normal and talks with us. Others she just sleeps all day. Lately she has even been out in the yard playing with some of the younger children."

Broderick sighed heavily. _What! You jealous? So what if she would rather play Tag then talk to you?_

"A couple days ago she just sat there in her bed. Whimpering your name."

Willy went to bite his lip but the braces restrained him and he just felt cold metal against his mouth. Beside him, Lucy was tapping a pen on the check in desk.

"Miss. Babbles. Would you escort these two men to Wendy's room?"

"Not only will I escort them, I will walk them there." said Lucy.

Broderick rolled his eyes. "I'll be there in a moment."

Babbles. That name seemed familiar. Lysol came to mind. Then,

"Your Katie's mother aren't you?" Willy said, as they walked down the hallway.

"Yes. Yes I am. You've met her?"

"Through a face full of Lysol yes." _A whole faceful. Put that in your diary._

Lucy laughed. "Sorry about that. My daughter is a little bit nervous when it comes to germs. It all started when I first started working here. She thought that this was like a hospital and in a way it is. However, we don't have sick people in here. Nevertheless, she didn't want to get germs and so…The Lysol Party began!"

She laughed. _Cheery. But once again with the "Your so cute" thing. I'm just here to be nice to people. Hello I'm Lucy. Tralalala...oh please!_

"Oh, but she loves Isabella's chocolate store. She's always there. It's amazing. Just 25 and she's accomplished so much in her life."

"Yeah. I want to be just like her when I grow up. She makes such amazing things."

And for that one brief moment, he was happy. He was walking down the hallway to his mother's room, the mother who he had not seen in five years, and yet he was happy. Maybe it was Isabella's doing. Perhaps she was really so amazing that the mere mention of her would make you cheerful. Or perhaps he was glad to have someone to talk too during this very sad time.

"There's a reason behind her madness. That's what she told me. Right…we're here."

A large blue door with peeling gold lettering saying Wendy Wonka hung on it. This was it. The last partion to his mother. The only solid thing that was separating his feet from running inside the room and into his mother's arm. His whole body quaked with nervous excitement as Lucy went to open the door. This was the moment.

The excitement changed to a cold sweat when he saw her lying there on the bed. Peacefully, on that pink bed, most likely filled with the scent of strawberries and cream. It was amazing. After five years and a bout of insanity, she still had that touch. Or maybe it was her obsession with perfume and pink. However, the beauty of the room did little to calm his mind. Her face was frozen in a pale state. Beautiful and peaceful and yet so horrifying to look at. Willy bit down hard on his braces to try and contain his yelp. But finally, he could hold it no longer, and he shouted,

"Mom!" Willy yelled, running to the bed.

"Hush William. Don't wake her." Wilbur warned.

Willy gave him a look of shock. _After that beautiful conversation about how much you love Wendy, that's what you have to say? Don't wake her? The love of your life is sitting in a bed for five years waiting for our return and that's what you say? _Willy tried hard to suppress the urge to scream.

"You don't have to worry about her waking Mr. Wonka." said Lucy, as Wilbur joined his son by Wendy's bedside. She had crossed to the other side of the room and had started fiddling with a glass of water that held a single pink rose. It was wilting a bit and Willy thought it was lack of his mother's smile and not, as most people would think, the result of too little water. Despite his anger that flared up from his father's question he sought an answer to it.

"Why not?"

"She's unconscious. Bumped her head badly while in the yard." said Lucy. She shook her head and went to open the window for a little fresh air.

Willy could now see a grey mark on her forehead. Oh no! As if things couldn't get any worse.

"She's alright isn't she?" Willy asked anxiously. "She's not damaged." _She's not damaged? What is she now? A car?_ Lucy shook her head once more and this time the shake drove him to near madness. Was she not damaged or was she worse. Willy tried to figure out the answer to his own question, through Lucy's eyes. He couldn't see anything but sadness. Oh no! Bad news.

"I think you should look at this William." Said Lucy. She led him to what looked like a computer monitor on a pole. The green screen showed a white light going up and down. _I hate technology! Just let me know if it is helping my mom and then maybe I will change my mind._

"It's a heart rate monitor. We have been using it for the time being. William, the numbers are decreasing."

"What? No. She can't be…"

_Oh I hate technology now! Probably it damaged her brain._

"I'm so sorry Will." said Lucy softly. He looked at his father. He took Wendy's hand and began to stroke it. Willy wanted to hold the other one. He wanted to touch her. To hug her. Let her know he was there and she could be happy again. But his mind told him to wait until his father had relinquished his grip.

"Nothing." said Wilbur solemnly. He moved away from the bed. _No kidding! I wouldn't be surprised if she punched you right then and there in her sleep for what you did!_

"No!" Willy yelled running over to his mother's side. "Wake up! Wake up!" he shouted into her face. He thought he saw something pass over her features but still nothing. Just his imagination.

Silence.

"Wake up!" he said hysterically, now pushing on the bed. "Wake up!"

Tears began to pour down his face. Silence still engulfed the room like Wendy's perfume. How do you act in this situation?

He paused.

"Please!" he said desperately, grabbing her hand. It felt soft and warm. He didn't even notice a louder beeping noise filling the room. Lucy turned to the monitor. _Back to the technology again. Reminder: Smash it! Or at least yell. _Oh it didn't matter. He was holding her hand. After five years and thinking he would never see her again he was holding her hand!

"How…" she said softly. Willy looked up. Lucy ran to the door.

"Mr. Grant! You have to come see this!" she shouted down the hallway. Willy heard the sound of footsteps.

"What is it Lucy?" Broderick asked when he came inside.

"Just look."

Lucy led Broderick to the monitor.

"But how?" he said quietly. He looked up at Willy.

"What did you do?" he asked. Willy let go of his mother's hand and moved away.

"Nothing." He said, scared.

"You didn't do anything wrong. What did you just do?" Broderick insisted.

"I…held her hand."

_You did something wrong. No. No. No. Where's the wall. I want to hit my head against the...Ok William calm down._

Wilbur eyed the doctor curiously. _Again not much of a reaction to seeing your wife father. Can't you be happy for a moment?_

"Do it again." He ordered, running back to the monitor. Willy looked at his father, who nodded.

Willy took his mother's hand again.

"Amazing. Are you seeing this Lucy?"

"Yes sir." She said, a grin on her face. _Did he do something right?_

"William. I think you saved her!" said Broderick in disbelief.

"I did?" Willy said. A warm rush ran through his body._ You can calm down now!_

"Get another bed in here Lucy. Quickly!" Broderick ordered to Lucy.

"What?" said Willy, very quietly.

Broderick knelt next to Willy and smiled.

"You sir may have the makings of a great doctor!"


	20. Snow White

Willy had spent the entire night sitting in a small hospital bed. And while that didn't seem all too terrifying, the fact that it sat right next to his mother's hospital bed was. He had spent the whole night tossing and turning, but always keeping his face away from the right side, where his mother lay frozen. He couldn't bare to look at her and yet the slow steady beeping of the heart monitor told him to take a peek.

Willy slowly crept out of the bed and went over to her side. The window was kept open, and moonlight bathed her face, making her look even paler than she already was. Sitting there, still as a board, Willy was reminded of the bedtime story his father used to tell him. It was all about a girl named Snow White. Except, unlike the story, an apple didn't send her into a deep sleep. It instead was his father and his misjudgements.

His father didn't stay in the Ward, even though he was offered the chance. And Willy knew why. His mother's heart rate didn't change when he held her hand like it did when Willy held it. It seemed to speak volumes on where there relationship stood. Willy suddenly felt a rush of pity toward his father. If he loved someone that didn't love him back, he wouldn't want to stay in her Ward when she went crazy. Somehow, the married couple had went from being so much in love, to it being completely unrequited.

Oh how he wished he could talk to her. Willy glanced over at the top hat, which he had placed on his mother's bedside. His only connection to her was that.

_Maybe if I squeeze her hand this time. _Willy thought, as he observed her hand, still on the side of the bed. And he took his own advice.

He squeezed it, gently at first, and when it didn't garner any results on the monitor, he squeezed it more. Willy let go, when this didn't make any difference. He drew away from the bed, all of a sudden consumed with sorrow.

Why wasn't she responding? Maybe, she had forgotten him along with his father, somewhere along the way in the night. Willy brushed the thought away, but once the thought came, he was overcome. It was possible. He knew this, but he didn't want to believe it.

"Mom. It's me. William." he said softly to her. Broderick had told him before he left the Ward, that while the unconscious can't talk back to you, their brains can sense when someone is talking to them.

Broderick was right in this theory, for to Willy's great delight, he heard the heart monitor get a bit louder. He was quiet for a moment, trying to look for any sign of movement. None came. He began to hear footsteps in the hallway, and a great ray of light shone in through the small glass window in the door. But that was just the night nurses as Broderick had told him about as well. They patrolled the corridors with flashlights, making sure all the insane were in their beds. The door opened and Lucy stepped through.

"Everything all right in here?" she asked.

"Fine."

Lucy looked around then grabbed Willy's hand so he faced away from his mother.

"I know it's meant to be. You have to stay here till she wakes." she said.

"How are you so sure she ever will?" he said, tears threatening to roll down his cheeks. The two seemed so overcome with emotion, Lucy with concern and Willy with sadness, that they didn't even notice a small creaking noise coming from the bed.

"I just know. Wendy will wake soon."

"I am awake." said a confused voice.

Willy and Lucy spun around so fast, you would think they moved at the speed of sound. There, sitting up in bed, and looking very puzzled, was his mother. Willy was alive with sudden happiness. Like a beam of light had hit his face. He was about to go and embrace her until she emitted a small childish giggle from her mouth.

A pause. Willy's mouth had went dry and he didn't know what to say. She was sitting there, looking at him like a curious child. Then,

"Have you come to play with me?" Wendy asked.

Willy opened his mouth, but then froze. _Did she just say?_

"I got a new toy to play with. A Wonder Doll. I got it from Mr. Magorium." Wendy continued.

Willy looked in alarm at Lucy, his eyes pleading with her to explain, this sudden manifestation of childlike actions. Lucy just stood there. He turned back to his mother.

"Have you come to play with me?" she asked again.

And despite her childlike behaviour, Willy went along with it. It must of been part of the insanity. Surely it was a faze she would be over with by morning. Hopefully.

"Yes. I'm...a magician. With a top hat."

Wendy's eyes lit up.

"A magician. A magician." she said cheerfully, clapping her hands. Lucy looked at Willy, curious as to his plan of action.

The plan was to get her to remember him. Wendy gave Willy the top hat, so maybe she would remember him if she saw it. Her current state of mind didn't even register him. At least not yet.

"Uh...for my first trick...Uh...Hold this." Willy said, throwing the hat to her. Wendy eagerly snatched it up. When nothing happened, except that Wendy held the hat close to her chest, Willy became desperate. He wanted her to remember him, not sit there looking at him as if she was four years old. What was wrong with her?

He wanted Broderick. He wanted him here to explain this. To tell him it is all a state of mind, but Broderick wasn't there. Then he remembered his words about him being a great doctor. If Willy could be a great doctor, maybe he could cure her from this. Without any explanation, and because he couldn't think of anything else to do, he grabbed her hand.

Wendy giggled for a moment, then she stopped and her face went as pale as it was when Willy first saw it. Willy looked anxiously into her face. She sat there, staring at the palm that covered hers. She gave out a shaky breath and she began entwining her fingers with his. Willy smiled at her, but she still stayed concentrated on his hand as if it was a very complex math problem.

"Will..." she said softly, in a voice much more fitting to a person of her age. Lucy pressed her fingers to her mouth and began to cry happy tears.

Wendy used her other hand to pull him close to her.

"Those are violet eyes." Wendy said simply. "My eyes."

"I came back Mother."

Wendy just smiled up at her son.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning found Willy and his mother sitting crossed-legged on her bed. They had spent the whole night talking. Whenever Willy would tell her of something that Wendy's brain was fuzzy on, Willy would relay his memories and she would remember the event.. At times, she got confused and just stared at him as he was crazy. Willy noticed, that while she did have her son back as she wanted, her actions still spoke of a person who was still a bit insane. She would often twitch around when he said something that made her uncomfortable. Mostly, when he spoke about his father.

"He loves you." Willy told her, but Wendy just scoffed.

"Your father may have experience with mouths but none with ears. He never listened."

All the while during this conversation, Broderick was sitting in a chair beside Wendy, taking notes. When Willy asked what they were for, he told him that people with bouts of insanity need to be monitored. He told him that the way a person thinks talks and acts can tell if a person is getting over their insanity.

"Mom there is something else I want to ask you." said Willy.

Wendy eyed him curiously.

"I don't know if you remember this but in your letter you talked about finding these letters: BBSTG. What did they mean?"

Wendy's eyes flickered upward for a moment, and she sat there blank.

"Anything?" he asked.

Wendy remained silent, her head turned to one side in thought. Broderick wrote something in his notes.

"Children. Five of them. All of them unborn." She said softly.

Broderick started to frantically scribble. Willy stared at him, annoyed for a moment, but then turned back to Wendy.

"Unborn?"

"They don't exist yet." Broderick clarified, looking up from his notes. _Why are you getting involved? This is none of your business._

"But the letters. What do they mean?"

"I saw salt...and a television." said Wendy.

Salt and a TV? That wasn't much use. But then, maybe this whole BBSTG thing wasn't all that important. Maybe it was just a wacky experiment of his mother's and that's all. It was none of his concern perhaps. Nevertheless, he kept salt and TV logged in his brain for future reference. Isabella may be able to make sense of it all.

Wendy switched tacks. "I should have had your father tell you what happened to me. I...guess I didn't want you to know."

"I'm just glad your ok." said Willy, taking his mother's hand.

She took a deep breath. "Are you really going to become a candy maker William?"

"Well...I'll try."

She smiled.


	21. The Lament Of An Unloved Father

Truth be told, ever since Wendy left the house five years ago, the Wonka family had become quite dysfunctional. Everyday, for about two months, Willy would run home to once again plead his father to come with him to see his wife. He tried to tell him of how she was recovering. How she had began to regain that same magical light in her eyes. But though all the coaxing and pleading and even promising to work more in the dental room, even though he despised the place, his father would not budge. Instead, he had reverted to being a dentist during the day, to acting like a lifeless rag doll at night, endlessly pacing up and down the halls until the wee hours of night.

Finally, one night at around one o clock, when Willy couldn't stand the pattering of feet passing by his bedroom door, he got out of bed, flicked on the light switch, and opened the door. Light flooded a portion of the hallway, and partially illuminated Wilbur's shadowy features.

"Dad it's late. I have school tomorrow. Can you please go to bed?" Willy pleaded.

"Oh. Bed. Right." Wilbur muttered to himself. Willy raised an eyebrow when his father started walking in the opposite direction of his room. He sighed and went to the end of the hallway.

"Other way."

"Right." said Wilbur. However, he continued walking past his son and toward the stairs.

"Dad?"

Wilbur didn't reply. Willy's eyes widened when it looked like he was going to fall off the landing. He got there just in time, grabbing a hand that used to be so familiar touching five years ago, and pulling him away. This simple action seemed to take Wilbur away from his trance like state. Willy relinquished his grip.

"Dad? Are you alright?" Willy asked, staring at him with honest concern.

"I...I was doing it again wasn't I?" Wilbur said.

He nodded. There was a wave of silence between the two. Willy opened his mouth then closed it, not knowing what to say. Wilbur grabbed the staircase railing and looked down at the floor, looking for a brief moment as if he were about to cry.

"Maybe tomorrow..." Willy began hesitantly, "We can both go to see Mom."

Wilbur shook his head.

"She doesn't love me." he murmured.

"Of course she does." said Willy. However, he knew his father's words to be true. Wendy, had nothing but bitter words about her husband. For obvious reasons.

"Then her brain must be more damaged than I thought."

Wilbur moved away from the staircase, this time walking toward his room. His ragged blue slippers shifted slowly across the hardwood floor. Willy took pity on him as he watched the retreating figure. Wilbur eventually got to his room, stepping inside and closing the door. It was at this point that Willy began to run down the hallway, yanking his father's door open.

Even though it was dark in the room, Willy could still make out the vast number of pictures on the walls. There were pictures of Wilbur and his family. A teenage Wilbur, with sandy blond hair. Pictures of Willy when he was six years old. Pictures of Wendy on one wall. Other pictures of Wendy on the other side. Wendy, Wendy, Wendy...

Through it all, Wilbur sat on his grey bed, his face in his hands.

"Dad are you alright?" he asked for the second time.

"What have I done?" he heard him say.

Willy quietly moved to the other side of the room, and hesitantly, sat down beside him. After a few brief moments Wilbur said through his hands,

"You should go to bed William."

Willy shook his head. He had become too involved to leave.

"We have time Dad. You could go and apologize. And...if anything, it may even help her recover. Maybe she will even..."

"Come home?" Wilbur said through gritted teeth.

"Um...well it's possible."

"She could care less what happens to me now. Don't lie to your father William, I hear your phone conversations with your friends."

Willy was slightly offended by what his father said. So he listened to his phone conversations now?

"I've permanently damaged this whole family. I've lost my wife..." Wilbur said, breaking off. He paused.

"Go to bed."

"No Dad."

"I said Now!" Wilbur shouted. Willy waited a moment, then nodded and began to go to the door. When he was about to close it, he heard the sound of crying.

**I'm planning on writing the next chapter for tomorrow.**


	22. A Future Chapter

**I really don't like to skip ahead, but I'm just so excited for part two of I Am Who I Am. So this is a small preview of a chapter that I will be calling Ko Ko for the time being. This is subject to change however. These next few chapters will require some research since they take place in Germany in 1975. A little difficult but I think I can manage.**

**I also want to say that a couple characters that are seen in Will's childhood years will be gone to be replaced by a couple of new characters. Please note that this is again a preview for an upcoming chapter, so any names you do not remember are all new characters.**

**Right then, here we go...**

The Königsallee. Or King's Avenue as Willy had learned in English. The most beautiful place he had ever seen. Just miles upon miles of luxury stores lining a long strip of canal. He just couldn't believe that Olivia had the privilege to have her chocolate shop in such an amazing part of Düsseldorf. Then again, Isabella had told him that she was quite the famous person around Germany. Willy was excited to meet her. And of course, if meeting her meant exploring the rest of the surrounding area he didn't mind at all!

"Just how famous is this woman?" Willy asked, as they walked along boutique after boutique, Terrence bringing up the rear.

"Quite famous. Her son, Godwin is your age Will." Isabella responded as she continued to search for the actual store.

"He's a little...flamboyant." Terrence added.

"No he's not." Isabella snapped.

"What about when I was nine Mom, remember that? Veronica spent hours trying to teach him English. Hours!"

"Well he at least learned enough English so that he could go buy more toothpaste." said Isabella, now turning down a side street.

"With me by his side, coaching him the whole way!" Terrence said, now outraged.

The three continued down the street, and Willy went back to admiring the store fronts. He even admitted that some of the woman's clothing displays looked quite nice. Eventually however, despite the splendour of the boulevard, Willy now wanted to get to Olivia's chocolate store. Isabella was a great candy maker indeed, but it would be great to meet someone who had really gotten into the business.

"There here!" shouted a boy in the distance. Well actually it was said in German, but Willy had learned some of the language through those helpful translators.

"Godwin!" Isabella shouted. Terrence groaned.


	23. Diamonds Don't Sparkle For Him

There was a letter on the kitchen table the next morning when Willy was ready to go to school.

_I've taken a trip into town. I should be back by three._

_- Wilbur_

It certainly struck Willy as odd that his father would go outside. For one, he had never ventured from the doorstep since Wendy left, and second, he hated the outside world. Why now, after what he was through last night would he be in town?

But Willy, not wanting to break his good conduct record of never being late for school, had to push the thought aside for the moment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's not our business."

"Of course it is. He's our friend."

"So Will's father goes to a jewellery store. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that he never goes outside."

"Well as I said, it's none of our business."

"My father was at a jewellery store?" Willy interrupted, startling Terrence and Ruthy. He had discovered them bickering at the lockers and strangely Veronica was no where in sight, even though she was usually with Terrence.

"I saw him this morning." said Ruthy. "He was looking at diamond rings."

"Diamond rings?" Willy asked. "My father left me a note this morning that he was just going into town."

"To buy diamond rings apparently." said Terrence as he got books from his locker.

Willy narrowed his eyes. Why would his father, who just last night was so depressed, go out the next morning to buy a diamond ring?

"You don't think something might of happened do you?" said Ruthy, he voice sounding uncommonly worried.

"Well my dad has been moping around the house lately."

"Will..." Ruthy said softly, and she pulled him aside from Terrence. Terrence, himself, looked curiously at the two of them but Ruthy gave him a look and he promptly turned back to his locker.

"When my father got divorced from my mother he was really put out. I was young but my uncle told me that one day he got so depressed that he went out into town and started to buy things. Expensive things that we could not afford. We went into a severe debt and at one point, we were living on the streets. We didn't get into a proper house until my father apologized and she took him back."

"Do you think that's what's happening to my father?" Willy asked, his voice quavering at the thought of being cold and alone on the streets of London.

Ruthy shrugged and put a hand on Willy's shoulder.

"We're there for you if anything happens."

Willy nodded, but that wasn't enough to cheer his thoughts up. He couldn't bear living in his father's house, given the way he was treated, never mind living on the street. His mind raced. He could almost see himself sitting in a cardboard box, his arms wrapped around his knees. And the laughter. The mocking laughter from privileged kids who could at any time, go home and take a warm bath and eat a hot meal every day. Sudden hatred for his father bubbled inside himself.

"Maybe it's something else Roo. Don't fill his head with more negative thoughts. His mother is in the mad house." Terrence suddenly piped up. Willy's eyes flashed, and Terrence withdrew a little.

"Yes Terry. My mother is in the mad house but at least she didn't abandon me like your parents." Willy said coldly.

"What do you mean? My father died when I was little and you know my mother loves me." said Terrence outraged.

"Wouldn't know." said Willy. "I haven't met your mother."

"Did you hit your head and get amnesia? You spend more time with my mother than I do!" Terrence said outraged.

"Isabella loves Terrence." said Ruthy, who was as amazed as Terrence. Willy returned the same look back at both of them. He was angry at the words that slipped from Terrence's mouth about the mad house where his mother was that he just snapped. And now here was the formation that Terrence never knew that he was adopted?

"You didn't know did you? Bella never told you." said Willy softly.

"Didn't know what?" said Terrence. He looked like a kid watching an action movie. He was in that edge of your seat moment.

"Your adopted Terrence." said Willy simply. He heard Ruthy gasp loudly. Terrence just stood there, shocked. But he brightened two seconds later.

"Aw your a kidder Will." He turned to Ruthy. "I think I'm rubbing off on him Roo."

"Terry...I think he's serious." said Ruthy. But Terrence turned back to Willy with his beaming smile.

"My mom would tell if I was adopted." he said.

"Terrence I think you should read this." said Willy, and he pulled out the letter from his mother that he had taken to keeping on his person. Terrence now eyed him critically, and he snatched up the letter. He muttered to himself as he read. Ruthy looked terrified.

"..._Corner of Cherry...David Masters_..." he muttered.

"It's toward the bottom." said Willy.

"..._She told me all about her young son, Terrence. When I asked where his father was, she told me that he left him an orphan at the age of one. She adopted him the moment she saw him_."

Terrence shook his head.

"Why? Why?" he said quietly.

"Terry." Willy and Ruthy said in unison. Terrence stood there, stiff as a board. He passed the letter back to Willy and took a deep breath.

"Nice day for bad news isn't it?" said Terrence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the rest of the day Terrence was unnaturally angry. He was as ready to lash out at anyone as a lioness stalking her prey. Willy couldn't even begin to imagine what he must of been going through at that moment. Even the teachers seemed to be shocked into silence by his frequent bouts of anger in class.

Needless to say, everyone kept their distance. Veronica was at school by lunch, back from what she said was a doctor's appointment.

"Ugh...I'm starving. So what have you guys been doing?"

"Oh we have been doing great!" said Terrence cheerfully from the end of the table.

"Something wrong Terry?"

"Nothing is wrong Ronnie. The sun is shining, the birds are singing and oh! Did I happen to mention I'm adopted?"

Veronica spat out her orange juice.

"Pardon?" she shouted.

"Yeah. Turns out William here knew all along but he never told me."

"I would have told you Terrence. I just didn't know you didn't know." Willy said.

"Bella is certainly getting a talk tonight." said Terrence, spooning Jell-O into his mouth.

Veronica looked at Willy in horror.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Willy thought it was best to leave Terrence to his own devices, and so, he left school without him.

The days were getting colder and the arrival of a chilly air had turned the leaves from green to orange. The streets were covered in a sea of leaves, ranging in colour from sunny yellow to beet red and sometimes there was even the odd green one. It defiantly gave the grey city a bit of colour that was much needed. It almost felt like someone had taken a giant paintbrush and started to use the town as his canvas.

Passing by Isabella's candy store, he saw that she had decorated the shop front with orange and black for Halloween. It was at that moment that Willy remembered. Halloween was in a matter of days and yet he still did not have a costume. Nor did he tell his father that he was going. Not like he ever found the time. Wilbur spent so much time moping in the house that Willy never even thought about conversation.

His father wasn't even at the house when he returned so he just went back to his mother. Lucy was the first to approach him when he came inside.

The main office was a bustle of doctors and nurses, all chattering about something. Some looked at Willy and smiled and others didn't even acknowledge his presence.

"William it's oh so wonderful!" she said beaming.

"What is?"

"Your father came in here this morning and proposed to Wendy!" she said.

"But their already married."

"Not in your father's eyes apparently. He told me that he was completely in love with her and wanted her back. The man was ready to jump off a building in order to gain her forgiveness."

"And did she?" Willy asked curiously.

Lucy smiled. "Go on and see her. Wilbur will still be there."

Willy nodded and began to walk down the long hallway. He felt like he should have been happy but yet he wasn't. If he were his mother, he wouldn't forgive his father for what he did. No matter how perfect the diamond was. Still, he was glad that he bought the diamond for her and not to drive the family into debt.

The room smelt of strawberries and cream when he walked in and there was a sort of new brightness to the room that didn't come from the light fixture. Wendy was sitting up in bed, looking the most happy she had been in years. Her cheeks were rosy with life and her eyes held a new found twinkle. On her right hand was a dazzling pink diamond. It was only after he saw this that he noticed his father's presence in the room.

He was sitting in a chair, holding Wendy's hand and smiling up at her. Even his face had a sort of rosy glow to it.

"How was your trip around town father?" he asked, a slight smirk on his face.

"Oh Will. Isn't it wonderful? Your father proposed. We may be able to repair this family." said Wendy.

Something inside him was screaming to get out. He wanted to be happy. He wanted to embrace his mother and smell the strawberries and cream on her skin. He wanted his heart to be aglow at the thought of being a family, a real family, once more. But he couldn't. In fact, he was so outraged that he couldn't even think.

"Aren't you happy Will?" said Wendy.

"I'm...I'm great. Fantastic actually."

Wendy gently turned her head to one side. "What's wrong Will?"

The words were coming out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Why did you forgive him? Have you no idea what he did to us?"

"Will...he came here and proposed. He has apologized many times. He got me tea...we talked for an awfully long time now and..."

"And that's what your basing your forgiveness on? He gave you a diamond...He brought you tea?" Willy yelled.

"William." his father interrupted. "I made a great mistake. You told me if I came to her then maybe things would be alright. And they are."

"No there not!" Willy bellowed. "Your wife has just forgiven you over diamonds and tea. You abused her, you threw her out in the streets and left her to rot. I'm sorry dad, but I think mother is quite dimwitted to forgive so quickly."

"Don't talk to your mother like that!" Wilbur shouted. "You dare even..."

"No Wilbur." Wendy said.

The room went silent. Wendy pulled off the diamond ring.

"He's right Wilbur. I was foolish to believe that our family could ever be the same."

She passed the ring back to Wilbur.

"Wendy...please don't. I love you." said Wilbur.

"That's why you have to go." said Wendy softly. She pointed to the door. "Both of you just go."

Willy and Wilbur stared at her.

"Go." she repeated. She looked close to tears now.

Willy rushed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. He heard footsteps but didn't bother to look for the source. He felt terrible. Worse, his father came out of the room in a fit of rage.

"How dare you try..." Wilbur raised his fist. Willy whimpered beneath him. Just when he was about to bring his hand to his son's face, a small hand gripped his arm. Willy whipped his head around to see Isabella, Veronica and Ruthy standing right behind her.

"Bella..." Willy whispered.

"Don't touch him again." she said.

Wilbur looked into her brown eyes and pulled away.

"I'll be at home." said Wilbur, and he shuffled away.

Willy turned to look at Isabella. Her face was quite pale as were Veronica and Ruthy's.

"What are you doing here?"

"Have you seen Terrence?" she asked anxiously.

"Not since school. Why?"

Ruthy moved forward.

"He ran away." she said simply.

Willy's body went numb.


	24. The Little Warrior Charles

It took all of Will's willpower to be able to venture back into his mother's room. His head was laid back onto the pillow, her face turned away from the group. He could hear a soft gasping sound coming from her body. It was at the moment that Willy discovered the magnitte of events that he had thrown onto himself. He had let his anger take control of him today and now, Terrence had run away. The poor boy could even as he thought about it…

No. He would not let the person who had brought light to his life be torn down by his doing. As for his parents, he still held a resent toward his father. However seeing the glow to his mother's face from a few moments ago reminded him of the time they had danced together when he was young.

The sound of Isabella's muffled cries for her son, echoed off the walls and alerted Wendy to the presence of a group of people. She pulled a tissue out from a box on her night table and blew hard on it before speaking.

"I know you." Wendy said softly.

Will turned around to try and figure out who she was addressing. Ruthy and Veronica were looking quite uncomfortable, standing behind Isabella. But that didn't stop them from admiring Wendy's beauty, despite the fact that she was pale and red eye rimmed.

"I've seen you. Remember when we first met and I insisted upon buying a crystal ball from the market?"

I clear now to Will that his mother was talking to Isabella. Wendy made a motion with her hand for her to come forward and she did.

Isabella lowered herself beside Wendy and began to talk in a low voice so that Will had to perk up his ears to be able to listen in.

"I didn't believe you at first but now I do. Terrence leaving, it's all a sign isn't it? Just like you said. I will lose everything I hold dear before I can get my one true prized possession in the future."

"It's possible, but the event may have been a coincidence." Wendy replied.

"What are you talking about mother? Lose everything? Don't tell me that Bella will…" Will interrupted.

"Oh no dear one. Nothing at all of what you may think. No nothing of the sort. But you may be interested in what I am to say next. If what I saw in the crystal six years ago was correct, Bella will have her very own child within a few years. A boy. One of the unborns. But forgive me, my dear Isabella, I have not told you about the unborns."

"The unborns? As in children who are not born yet?" Ruthy said, flushing pink when all attention was drawn to her interruption.

"Yes dear. She a friend of yours Will?" Wendy asked.

"And Veronica mum." Said Will.

"Lovely. Very pretty you both are." Wendy remarked then turned back to Isabella.

"What were you planning on calling the boy then Bella?"

"Oh" Isabella said. "I haven't thought of it. I didn't think…and maybe I shouldn't get my hopes up anyway."

Will watched as she went over to a window and sat by the sill. He went over to her.

"Do you think he's out there? Terrence…he's just a boy and he couldn't have gotten far." said Isabella softly.

"We'll find him. I know it." said Will, putting his hand on her shoulder. She smiled up at him.

"Charlie." She said suddenly.

"What?"

"It was my father's name. He was an aspiring actor in London."

"Good name." said Wendy. "The name Charles actually means warrior. Perhaps Charlie has some sort of great obstacle."

"Hey maybe he will help rule your empire when you get it Will. I mean of course your chocolate empire." Said Veronica.

Will chuckled and then adopted a highly authoritative voice.

"In order to run my empire you must climb Fudge Mountain and overcome the often dangerous hot chocolate lava. Then you must cross the sugary meadows to the blueberry river and catch as many raspberry fish as you can."

Ruthy had busted out laughing. Isabella had a huge grin on her face.

"He's not even born yet and you're already ordering him around." said Isabella.

The group started to laugh. When they had stopped, Wendy's face grew serious.

"Better find the child you do still have." she said.

"Terrence." Isabella shouted. "We have to find him. Lovely seeing you so well Wendy."

"And you." Wendy replied.

"Quickly! All of you."

**As if I haven't put in enough twists already. All your questions will be answered in further chapters. With that said I'm sorry that this took so long for an update. I been very busy later but rest assured I will finish this project. **


	25. The Cookhouse

A cold wind had picked up since leaving the hospital

A cold wind had picked up since leaving the hospital. It bit at the cheeks and turned Willy's nose the bright red colour of a tomato, as Ruthy had commented on as they walked through the streets. The town was even quieter than usual, giving Willy a cold feeling of dread about Terrence's whereabouts. Isabella was about ten feet in front of him at the moment and currently had started puffing out her chest and speaking in a high pitched voice. She was trying to be brave, but after desperately searching the town, even she was getting a trifle bit concerned.

"Is there anywhere we haven't looked?" Veronica asked Willy after they had rooted through a couple dark alleyways.

"We've been everywhere except the cookhouse." He replied quietly.

"The cookhouse!" Isabella suddenly shouted, almost sounding half mad. Ruthy, who had been the faster walker, and who had been about a pace behind her, jumped back in surprise, as the woman began taking off in a sprint in the direction of the cookhouse. Veronica and Willy looked at each other warily and then took off behind her.

* * *

The cookhouse sat in a bad part of town, about a few streets from where Willy's house was. He had never gone past Cherry Street and he hoped he never would have to, however now seemed to be the time where he would have to summon up his courage to go.

Veronica had wound her arm so tightly around Willy's arm as they entered the bad area that he felt as through it was going to fall off. He understood why she would do this, in fact as he passed homeless person after homeless person on the street, and dirty little restaurants which, from the upkeep of the front of the place was not a restaurant you ever wanted to eat at, he felt a need to want to grab onto an arm.

"Terrence would be mad to come down here. It's just the kind of place where you would be robbed!" Ruthy complained, but unlike Willy and Veronica, she had put on a brave face. Just then, a drunken man came staggering out of an alleyway, swayed on the spot and vomited over the pavement. The three kids then decided to head to the other side of the street.

"I mean, I don't mind helping to find Terrence but when it comes down to worrying about my own personal safety then that's when I start to think of…" Veronica began, but Willy cut her off.

"This is Isabella's only son. With any luck we will find Terrence before anything bad happens to him."

"Or us for that matter." Ruthy added.

Veronica put her head down from then on and refused to look around until they reached the cookhouse. Willy watched Isabella carefully as she went off by herself, searching alleyways.

"We really should stick together around here." said Willy. "Take my other arm Roo."

"Oh that's alright Will; I'm perfectly fine with…" Ruthy began, but yelped and grabbed Willy's arm tightly when an alley cat hissed at her.

"You were saying Roo?" Veronica asked, almost laughing.

"I hate cats!" Ruthy said bitterly, picking up the pace and almost dragging Willy and Veronica down the street.

They all decided then, to run over to the trashcan Isabella was searching in, across the way. Ruthy looked at her curiously before telling her,

"I don't think Terrence is in there Isabella."

Isabella replaced the top and quietly chuckled.

"I think this searching will drive me mad as well." She said, and then, thankfully for Willy and Veronica, began walking a little bit slower.

"Where is this cookhouse anyway Will? You said you knew it." said Ruthy.

"My mother used to be friends with a woman who worked there. Really nice woman actually. Her name was Zooey Mint. She was crazy for this boy who was about her age. She would be about nineteen now I think."

"Is that it? The cookhouse?" Veronica asked, stopping in front of a huge brick building. It didn't look very promising, but then again most of the shops on the street were the same way. A huge green banner was stretched out in front of the door and words written in white said "The Cookhouse"

"Do you really think he might be here though Bella?" Willy asked. "I mean think of where we are!"

"We've looked everywhere else." said Isabella, heading over to the door and yanking it open.

The Cookhouse had the appearance of a very large bar. Scuffed wooden tables littered the huge open area which was dimly lit by hanging light fixtures, most of which had almost burnt out light bulbs in them. The room smelt of smoke and alcohol, a disgusting mix. The people who worked and sat at the tables didn't look very promising either. The room was filled with drunks and gamblers playing with scuffed playing cards. The waitresses, and to put it in the most kind way, were not actually covered up. Isabella averted her eyes, completely disgusted, as did the three kids.

"Why in your right mind would you want to even be here?" said Ruthy, the disgust unmistakable in her tone.

"Why would Terrence want to be here is the question?" said Veronica, her eyes averted.

Willy searched the room put couldn't find a sign of Zooey. But then again, he hadn't seen her in years and she might have dyed her hair green or something. Just then however, the door to the kitchen opened and out came from the door the girl he had known when he was only six, five years seemed to have not caught up with her yet. Her arms were taken up by two huge platters of bottled beer. Willy tapped Isabella on the shoulder.

"I know her." He said.

"Oh good. I was hoping I wouldn't have to ask any of these…lovely people." said Isabella. "Where is she?"

Willy pointed out the girl. She was much more modest than all the other waitresses in terms of the way she dressed in a long dirty white apron and equally dirty blue dress. He assumed that these were items given to her. Her nose was slightly dirty and her curly brown hair was in a tangled mess despite tying it up in a ponytail.

"Zooey?" Willy called out.

The girl peered at him through her brown eyes and took a step back in shock.

"It's me. William. Do you remember me at all?"

Zooey warily walked the length of the room and glanced at him through his braces all the while managing to keep the heavy load of bottles supported on her arms.

"How…What happened to you?" she asked timidly. "Where's your mother?"

"In the…mad house." said Willy, and after he said it, he was shocked. He thought it an insult to call it the mad house when his mother was in there, but now the word seemed to slip out freely.

"I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"My father thought she might have been cheating so he kicked her out of the house. She then…well I'm not sure actually what happened after that."

Zooey lowered her head.

"My father kicked me out of the house about a year ago. I married without his permission."

She paused and bit her lip.

"I should be getting back to work."

She began to walk away toward a table but Willy grabbed her arm. Startled by this movement, Zooey's hand slipped and a whole platter of bottles tumbled down to the floor, where they smashed.

Isabella rushed over to her side to help. Willy, Veronica and Ruthy also swept down to the floor to pick up the broken shards.

"If my boss sees this I will be fired." said Zooey. "First I let the boy into the kitchen and then…"

"A boy?" said Isabella lifting her head up. "Young with dark hair?"

"That's him. Said something about a huge lie and how he was going to join the circus."

"Well, at least we know he's sane." said Ruthy sarcastically.

"He's in the back."

* * *

**I know that at this point there seems to be no end in sight for this but in actual fact, the next chapter is the last. It will be long, since I have a lot of loose ends to tie up. The fact is, the sequel to this, which for the current moment is called "How Sugar Shook The World", might be delayed for a bit since I need to create a whole new set of characters for William's teenage years. Lucky for me, this time, I'll be working with a more colourful cast and the plots will not be as dark. The third sequel which is also titled…yes people, I do think far ahead… "This Is Who I Am For The Rest Of My Life" goes back into some dark elements that you see in this story, only it deals more with the spies than the family issues you see here. I'm really looking forward to writing something more light and fun and this is what the sequel will have. Once again, the next chapter of this story will be the last and it probably will be the longest chapter I will ever write. At least for this story it will be. You have no idea how much satisfaction I will have when I finish this, because, if you have noticed, my stories are like a race. I start off running from the starting point but I can never seem to get even close to the finish line. But now I am almost there and I feel pretty proud of myself. **


	26. I Am Who I Am

When you get so used to see one person grumbling all day everyday, it's hard to imagine that that same person can be all sunsh

When you get so used to seeing one person grumbling all day everyday, it's hard to imagine that that same person can be all sunshine and rainbows the next. It was kind of how Willy felt as his friend Zooey, quietly managed to sneak him into the back room of The Cookhouse. Terrence was leaning against a huge sack of flour, his arms crossed and looking very sulky. Had he been a bit older he would have commented on how he was acting like a child, but he was only eleven so Willy would give Terrence the benefit of the doubt here.

Now Willy had not been with Terrence when he stormed out of his house, but according to Isabella, who had chosen to stay just outside the door of the storage room, the two had got into a bitter row. What a row it must have been, for Willy had never seen Isabella so distraught since he met her. It seemed that both her and Terrence were acting in a manner unlike themselves today.

"Terrence?" Willy called out when he had peeped his head in through the door. Terrence didn't respond with words, rather he grabbed a tomato from a box on a shelf and flung it at him. Willy was able to shut the door before it could smack him right in the face. He spent a moment dividing his attention between opening the door again and looking at Isabella, who at present was biting her nails in worry.

He tried again.

"Listen Terrence, I know what you're going through."

"You have no idea." Terrence said bitterly. With that, he turned his face toward the back wall, and an invisible spark lit up in Willy's chest. He was not going to back down that easily. After all, dealing with an angry person was almost like standing up to a bully. So here he was, about to use Terrence's own advice against him. He took a step forward.

"I'll throw another tomato Will." Terrence threatened.

"Brawn, Willy said simply, "will never defeat a brain. A wise and kind person told me that."

Terrence smiled despite himself and turned back to him.

"That was me Will. I was that wise and kind person."

Willy took another step forward and then sat down cross-legged on the floor, just a few feet in front of Terrence. Terrence himself, quirked an eyebrow at his friend.

"I don't see that now. What happened?"

"Two people lied to me. Two people were keeping secrets from me." said Terrence quietly. He looked up at Willy and his look held no softness, despite the fact that his tone of voice had gone down a few notches.

"You and Isabella." Terrence said.

Willy let out a tiny laugh that made him smile. Unfortunately, his braces reacted to the sudden movement of his facial features and dug into his face, causing him to wince.

"I never lied to you." Willy said, while massaging his sore cheeks.

"No. Neither did my stepmother. But you both didn't tell me I was adopted."

"I would have told you if I knew you weren't told!" Willy said outraged.

Terrence closed his eyes and leaned against the flour bag again.

"I know you would."

There was a silence between the two but Willy was going to let Terrence have the first word in. It took a while and a couple of stares from Terrence, egging him on to get the next word in but Willy kept mum. Finally Terrence caved and gave a heavy sigh before replying.

"You're wise Will. Probably smarter than I could ever dream to be. You don't talk like your eleven years old."

Willy was puzzled at that moment. He couldn't figure out if he was being granted a compliment or an insult. He was leaning more toward a compliment however.

"I know what it's like to want to run away from your problems. But sooner than later you will have to stare them in the face."

"You must think I'm dimwitted to just take off like that." said Terrence glumly.

"I'm more worried about the circus to tell you the truth."

"Shame. I was going to be a lion tamer."

There was a pause and the two boys looked at each other. There was another pause and then they both burst out laughing. Willy heard a small creaking noise and turned around. Isabella was peeking her head in the doorway. They stopped laughing.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Terrence asked her.

"I was waiting for the right time. It would seem wrong to tell you now. Children shouldn't have to deal with that kind of issue."

"And yet here I stand breathing in all it's fumes." said Willy.

"Problems got thrown at you unexpectedly. At a point where they shouldn't have been told just yet." Said Isabella.

"Who was she? My real mother I mean." Terrence asked.

"A trapeze artist in Germany from the documents I read."

"Will I ever meet her?" Terrence asked.

Tears began to form in Isabella's eyes and Willy had an urge to reach up and comfort her.

"If you wish it."

The door opened again and this time it was Zooey who came in the room.

"Sorry guys but my boss says…"

"It's ok. We were just leaving." Terrence responded, and he got up and headed to the door to Isabella's sheer and utter delight.

"You are coming Will?" Isabella asked.

"Just a minute."

Isabella nodded, wrapped an arm around her stepson and told him they would wait for him. It left Willy and Zooey standing alone in the room.

"So Zooey, you really are married?"

Zooey shrugged.

"I'm not proud of my stupidity for getting married early. But I have no regrets. You're looking at Zooey Bucket now." Zooey said, and despite the strain of work visible on her face, she looked rather proud of her decisions.

"Well congratulations and I hope it doesn't end in something messy."

"Thank you."

Willy turned around to leave then spun on his heel.

"Zooey?"

"Yes?"

"If I don't see you again…well, I know this might sound awkward now but maybe in time…"

"What is it William?"

"There's word going around that Charlie is a good name for a child. You can keep it in mind if you want."

Zooey smiled.

"I'll consider if the time comes."

He wasn't about to brag or anything but finding Terrence proved to be much harder than consoling him. He felt quite lonely as he walked behind the pack of four people. Isabella had kept a firm hold on Terrence and they were quietly talking to each other. It had been twenty minutes since they left The Cookhouse and Willy was beginning to feel suspicious. Like the time he walked in on his mother and father, Willy could not explain the idea that people may be able to forgive and forget easier than others. He couldn't be like that. Maybe through all he had been through he had his heart hardened. Sure, he could feel emotion but forgiving and forgetting so quickly…and especially forgetting something so major like finding out your adopted.

"William, are you ok?"

It was Veronica. Ruthy was not far behind with a worried look on her face.

"Why?"

"You were muttering to yourself."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were. For the past ten minutes actually."

"It's nothing." Willy said, but began walking a little faster and away from them. He could feel Ruthy's eyes on his back the whole way until they reached his house. There was a disturbance in the window, as if someone had been just sneaking out of sight.

He began to walk up the stone steps when Isabella's hand caught his arm. He turned around.

"You will be alright Will?" she asked. She looked a little worried.

"I think so."

"Well at any rate I would like to thank you for what you did back there."

"Terrence is my friend." He said simply.

"But we may never have found him if it wasn't for you."

"It's nothing really."

"It was everything." Isabella insisted.

Willy glanced at the door.

"My dad may be worried about me."

"Oh. Well yes. I guess we will see you tomorrow then. Veronica, Ruthy, I'll take you home."

Willy watched them as they headed off into the streets. Veronica whispered something to Terrence and he glanced back at him, but turned back a moment later and kept walking.

Willy wiped his feet on the welcome mat as he came into the house. The place was dark, the only noise coming from a ticking clock and the crackling of a fire. A huge green arm chair sat in front of it and as Willy entered the room, he heard a small cough emit from somewhere. That's when he saw it. On a coffee table right beside him sat a few shiny wrapped candies, sparkling in the glint of the firelight.

"Dad?" he called out into the room.

His father appeared, his head poking out from the chair.

"There you are. Was wondering where you went."

Willy's eyes narrowed. He had come back quite late and was expecting a tongue lashing, but instead he found his father was smiling at him. However, it wasn't that warm honey pot smile his mother gave. There was something in the smile that made him question whether he was genuinely happy to see him.

"What are the candies for?" he asked.

Wilbur picked a shiny purple one up.

"Tokens from Isabella I believe. Would you like one?" he asked, holding it out to him. Willy still felt suspicious, but he just couldn't resist the shining purple wrapped candy. For the longest time he had been yearning to taste a piece. Just a piece and maybe more if it tasted good enough to eat.

Willy's fingers were about to grab the piece of candy, when to his complete shock, his father pulled his hand away and flung it into the fireplace. A pang of anger surged inside Willy as he saw the beautiful thing shrivel up like a grape in the fire.

"Not good for your braces are they?" Wilbur asked.

"No…" Willy squeaked, sounding more like a person about to cry then a person who was angry.

"Good. That reminds me. I'll be keeping you home for the next few days…"

"But I have school. I was going to ask Isabella if she could help with my costume for Halloween." said Willy, wondering why his father would want to keep him home.

Right when he said it, Willy remembered that he had never told his father about Halloween. He was worried about his reaction.

"That sounds like a waste. I was going to teach you how to use the dentist tools. For when you become a dentist of course."

Willy paused and watched his father get up from the chair and look out the curtains again before answering.

"Um…Dad? I don't want to be a dentist. I want to be like my mother."

"Do you know how many cavities your mother got when testing out new candies?" Wilbur asked him, but he wasn't calm anymore with his voice. Willy took a few steps back.

"How many times she had to floss?" he continued.

"Well I never was big on putting a long stringy thing in your mouth. They really should get rid of that." Willy said boldly.

"Candy makers have no place in this house." said Wilbur.

"Well maybe you should be more open to new visitors. Mother was a candy maker after all and you let her in."

His father turned away from his son and went back to the chair. Something was bothering him. Willy was sure of it. He had last left the hospital in a rage with nobody around to comfort him. It was his fault potentially. After all, he was the one who stopped his father from reconciling with his mother. Maybe that's what he needed to be able to get out of this state of mind. As hard as it may have seemed to him currently, Willy could still remember how happy his father was with Wendy. There had to be a way to get her out of the hospital. Therapy or something could bring her back to her right state.

"I miss her. I want her to be back." Wilbur said quietly.

So Willy was right. Wilbur was troubled by the loss of his wife. Well partial loss anyway. Wilbur turned to face him.

"Nevertheless, I'll be keeping you home."

"But why?"

"To keep you away from bad influences."

Willy could almost laugh. He wasn't going to keep him as a prisoner was he? Surely he didn't think that being with his friends was a bad influence that caused his bout of anger at the hospital?

"They are no doing anything wrong. I just think it takes time before you can forgive someone for doing something horrible that puts you in a hospital ward for five years." Willy said bitterly.

"You are not to see them again William do you understand me?"

Willy backed up against the staircase. The fire burning in his chest was consuming him. So his father was going to imprison him. Well, he wasn't going to give in the pressure. He was putting his foot down. So he looked into his father's eyes and said the words that made him seize up in shock.

"I'm never going to good enough for you am I? Not like mother."

Wilbur just stood there. He was wearing his dentist's gloves and they made a squeaking sound when he rubbed them together in worry.

"You can't change me. I wouldn't change me. I am who I am."

Wilbur opened his mouth to say something but the words failed him and his mouth dried up. Willy started up the stairs but he stopped when he heard a noise come from the bottom.

"I love both of you." said Wilbur. He sounded like he might have a panic attack, his voice was shaking so much. Willy pressed his lips together and then asked,

"Then why can't you forgive me? I'm trying dad but I'm only eleven years old."

Willy finally made to the top of steps and then disappeared from Wilbur's view down a corridor.

His father did end up keeping Willy in his room for the next few days. Despite everything that had happened however, the conversation he had with his father must have shook him quite hard and he acted friendly toward his son. However these bouts of kindness could not stop Willy from getting increasingly agitated at the thought of being imprisoned against his will and being kept from his family. Whether or not he was going to end experiencing Halloween or not, Willy had occupied his time by drawing pictures of himself in several different costumes. Try as he might though, he couldn't think of a good enough costume to cover up the braces on his face. Maybe he should just stop hoping that he will ever be allowed to go.

The very night of Halloween however, when Willy was jut about to get ready for bed, he heard a tapping noise on his window pane. When he looked he saw nothing, but when he turned away the tap would come again. Eventually, Willy would stare the window down until the noise came again and now the perpetrator was seen. Small stones were being thrown at his window. Who or what was doing it remained unknown until he looked down until the street. Terrence was standing there, wearing a pirate costume and a small bag in his hand.

"Terrence? What are doing here?" Willy asked when he had opened the window.

"I'm, that is we, when said we gets here are going to rescue you from your tower."

"It's a townhouse Terrence."

"Yes, well, some of us have imagination."

Willy leaned his head out the window.

"Who are we?" he asked seeing no one else around.

Terrence smirked and from the dark alleyway across the street came Isabella, Ruthy and Veronica, carrying what looked like several bed sheets tied together.

"I had a feeling something bad would happen and here you are imprisoned Will." said Isabella.

"Hey! I had no idea it would get this bad!" Willy shouted.

"Stand back. They don't call me Kangaroo Roo for nothing." Ruthy suddenly piped up.

"Wait a minute Ruthy! What are you planning to…?"

"Catch the sheet!" Ruthy shouted and to the great amazement of Willy, twirled the bed sheet like a lasso and flung it at the window. He managed to grab it, but not before it hit him squarely in the face.

"Sorry."

After being instructed to tie the one end of the bed sheet to his bedpost, Willy now looked down at the long makeshift rope hanging down from the second story window.

"He's having second thoughts. If you won't crawl down the sheet I'll feel very obliged to climb up there and get you myself." Isabella called.

"What if it tears?" Willy asked.

"I can pull you down if you want." Veronica suggested.

"What? No way!"

"It was a joke. Come on Will, your going to miss the candy."

"Yes Will. All the candy. Chocolate creams, caramels, chocolate coated cherries, cherry coated chocolate…" Ruthy listed off.

"Not to mention all the chocolate." Terrence said a slight smirk on his face.

Willy caved in completely.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

He was a little scared despite his excitement however. He did not trust the idea of sliding down a thin set of bed sheets down two floors. Candy encouraged him and before long he was hanging two stories in the air and lo and behold his fears had been realized. The sheet was tearing.

"Come down quickly or the whole thing will tear." said Isabella.

"I'm scared."

"And you'll be petrified when you fall a couple feet down. Come quickly!"

Candy once again encouraged him and somehow he ended up on the ground.

"Now let's get that candy." said Terrence.

**I know I told you that this is the last chapter but there is just far too much to fit into one section. So I'm dividing this chapter until two parts and part two will hopefully be the last of this story. I have also changed the name of the sequel story to "Strangely Weird and Weirdly Strange." It's coming along nicely and I already have organized some of the main cast. I think the sequel will be quite interesting and I'm very excited for it. As for this story, expect a couple more surprises and characters to crop up for the final chapter.**


	27. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Thirty five years later_

Rhonda, a young reporter from a small news company had not had the privilege of getting a good story. This wasn't because she wasn't a good reporter and writer, it was merely because nothing ever happened in the town. Until now.

Charlie Bucket had recently arranged a press conference for a special event and the tabloids were buzzing needless to say. The boy had invited one member of every news company in the world to attend the event. One. That one was Rhonda and as she straightened her mousy brown hair and adjusted her VIP badge on her chest she couldn't feel more proud of herself. If she was able to attain a good story…no a great story, it could mean a promotion.

So as preparation for this major moment, she decided to practise her questions in front of the mirror. Rhonda, being the neat and organized person she was, had a pencil safely tucked behind her ear and a notepad in her right hand that had questions galore written inside. Questions such as, and Rhonda flipped to the first page.

"So Mr. Bucket, speaking as a great fan of your mentor's book, I must say that he led a very interesting life. What is your opinion behind some of the decisions he made after escaping his father's house on October 31st 1970?"

The words carried her off into another frame of mind and it felt like between the time she asked the question to the mirror to when she asked it to the very famous young candy maker was a matter of seconds. So when she did ask Charlie the question she got the answer she was hoping for.

"Well Rhonda, unfortunately Mr. Wonka never got to fully experience Halloween. You have to understand that his intentions behind writing this book were to tell the world that he wasn't going to hide anymore. But I'm slightly digressing here. His father did discover that he had snuck out about an hour after he left and brought him home. But not before Mr. Wonka was able to disclose some information to Terrence. He told her that she needed therapy. He must of took these words to heart because, although Mr. Wonka's father never asked, between the time of the beginning of November and late December of 1970, the family started to get letters from the hospital regarding Wendy's condition and also people she was seeing. Those people were Isabella and Terrence. I guess you could say they were the masterminds that brought her back into the real world as a sane woman."

"And what about what happened to William after Halloween?"

"In his father's rage, he locked Mr. Wonka up in the house, only letting him out for school and only sending him to school when he had the principal remove Terrence, Veronica and Ruthy from the classes. This went on for a year and in that time, Mr. Wonka started to act very oddly while in the house. He started to get very angry of being kept away from friends and his mother. Then, in October of 71, his father did something strange. He let Mr. Wonka go out for Halloween. Of course he went and got some candy but in the end it was just used as fuel for the fireplace. Except…"

"For the No Melt Chocolate Cream that Isabella made." Rhonda said proudly.

"Yes. And that chocolate led to eating gumballs and lollipops. Then he started to get inventive. For his birthday in February of 1971, Isabella bought him a notebook to write his ideas in. That fuelled the fire and eventually he talked to his father about being a candy maker. It didn't work out and he ran away."

"He came back and the house was gone. So he went to Isabella's candy store and lo and behold…"

"His mother, who was cured a few months back had been living in Isabella's house above her candy store."

"Yes. But what about after? This is just his child life story. Mr. Bucket, what about a second book?" Rhonda asked.

There were several nods from other reporters.

"Yes! When does another come out?" yelled another reporter.

Charlie turned to a young girl who was scribbling something in her notebook. She was seated at the table as a special guest. On the top of a sheet of paper was the title "Strangely Weird and Weirdly Strange"

"Miss Flitch has been to the factory and is currently helping Mr. Wonka recall his teen life. How has it been going?" Charlie asked her. The cameras whirled around to face the girl.

"It has light chocolate and it has dark chocolate." said Flitch.

"And where does it take place?" asked a reporter.

"_Freistaat Bayern." _Flitch said, leaning back in her chair.

This left reporters scratching their heads in confusion.

**The End(For now)**

* * *

** Well what did you think? The next story is coming soon and if you figured out my message you know where we are going...**


End file.
